A Bet's A Bet
by steelcrash
Summary: Ultra Magnus makes bet he has no hope of winning.
1. Chapter 1

A Bet's a Bet

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Famed for their exploits. Not just as warriors. Reputations known throughout the colonies, from neutrals all the the way through the Decepticon ranks. Obviously someone forgot to notify their fellow Autobots.

The humans had a word describing their reputation. "Casanova." It fit Springer best. Hot Rod second. He usually cleaned up after Springer loved 'em and left 'em.

40 days and 40 nights. Duty first. Urges later. Except neither of them was counting on what happened next-getting hit like a ton of bricks. But a bet was a bet.

88888

The blue world hanging in the black was a welcome sight. Even more of a relief would be setting foot on solid ground, Ultra Magnus thought. Not having to look at deck plates, bulkheads, monitors and the same faces day after day. Trapped with a crazy femme for a medic, an ancient war hero and his various foundlings, and just waiting for the moment the ship decided to online. Pure luck his sanity held all that time, but in a few moments, it would all be someone else's problem. Mostly. Ultra Magnus knew he wouldn't be completely divested of all his responsibilities, but if he was lucky, maybe he'd get a few days to himself just to do nothing but recharge.

But he pushed that from his mind as the shuttle landed, and he made his way down the ramp, optics adjusting to the bright light, as he watched Optimus Prime approach, flanked by Ironhide, Chromia, and Prowl.

Ultra Magnus glared down at the two slightly shorter mechs at his right as the others approached. Springer didn't look at him. Magnus' glare deepened to a frown, but eased when he saw Hot Rod meet his gaze with a nod and a quick cocky quirk of his lips. At least one of the two was paying attention.

:Relax Magnus: Hot Rod commed.

:I am relaxed: Magnus replied.

:Yeah. I won't repeat what Springer just said. I know you're nervous about meeting the humans and seeing your old friends, but relax. You're going to blow those relays in your processor again, and I'm not hauling your heavy aft to Red Alert this time. I'll just leave you where you lay: Hot Rod said.

:Your concern is duly noted: Magnus said. :Now shut up:

Hot Rod flicked his fingers in a mock salute, but settled down. Magnus sighed. Why did he get the feeling his existence was going to get more complicated, he mused as Optimus introduced himself to Hot Rod and Springer, then turned his attention to his old friend.

"Magnus, it's good to see you," Optimus said, enveloping the other mech in a bear hug.

"It's been much too long, my friend," Magnus said.

"I know," Optimus said, smiling, making room for the others to greet Magnus. "There are others waiting back at the hangar, who would like to see you."

Magnus shot Hot Rod and Springer a look.

:Behave yourselves:

They shared a glance, and only grinned back.

88888

Ultra Magnus could not mistake the lithe, bright pink and black frame for anyone else in the universe. He couldn't form words when moments later the arms attached to that frame were wrapped around him, lip components brushed his swiftly and he found himself flustered while Optimus was giving him an amused look as Elita-1 went back to join Chromia and Ironhide.

"Why didn't you tell me Elita-1 was here?" Magnus asked, throwing an accusing look at Optimus.

"Elita wanted to surprise you," Optimus said.

Shock was more like it.

"I take it the two of you have resumed your relationship?" Magnus asked.

"No," Optimus said. "Elita and I are merely friends at this stage. Anything else would be a serious complication, considering how closely we're working together. And not to mention having to explain to the humans. Elita serves as my liaison to the humans, as well as a unit commander since her arrival."

Friends. Just friends. Magnus was still wrapping his processor around that. Maybe femmes were more sensible than he thought, if Elita hadn't taken back up with Prime. Or Mr. Perfect Prime had finally done something to really frag off the femme.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Magnus? Are you all right?"

Magnus managed an affirmative nod.

"Good. I need to 'make the rounds' as the humans say. Enjoy yourself," Optimus said, placing a cube of high grade in Magnus' hands.

Magnus promptly threw it back in one gulp, ready to go talk to Elita, but he was stopped by Springer's sudden appearance beside him.

"Hey-who's that sweet piece of aft there with Ironhide and Ratchet?" Springer asked.

Magnus glanced in the direction Springer was staring. And he snapped.

With one hand, he grabbed Springer by the throat, lifting the younger mech off the ground.

"That 'sweet piece of aft' is the offspring of two of my dearest friends," Magnus said. "Make any unwanted advances toward Arcee, and I will rip out your spark with my bare hands."

He swiftly dropped Springer.

"Do you understand me?"

"Crystal clear," Springer said. "Geez, I was just. . ."

"My words were not a warning, Springer. That is a promise. And you know I always keep my word," Magnus said.

Springer couldn't control the shudder that ran through his body.

"Yes, sir," Springer said.

On Earth only a few hours and already trouble was brewing. Maybe it wasn't too late to go back to the ship and head for space?


	2. Chapter 2

A Bet's A Bet

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Springer twitched when the femme, who he now knew to be called Arcee, and the daughter of Ironhide and Ratchet, came over.

"You're Springer, right?" she asked.

"That's me," he said, sparing the femme a quick grin.

"I saw you staring at me, thought I'd come over and say hello," Arcee said.

"Hi," Springer said. "Yeah. Nice to meet you. Gotta go."

He backed away, turned around, heading for Hot Rod, grabbed the other mech by the arm and dragged him outside the hanger.

"You've gotta help me," Springer said.

"With what? You seemed to be doing pretty well with that femme," Hot Rod said.

"If Ultra Magnus catches me near her, it won't be pleasant," Springer said.

Hot Rod looked thoughtful. "You made an aft of yourself, didn't you?"

"You could say that," Springer said. "Her name is Arcee, and she's. . ."

"I know. Ironhide's her sire," Hot Rod said. "That's enough to keep me on the straight and narrow."

Hot Rod did have a point. Ultra Magnus ran a tight ship, and they complied. Mostly. But Ironhide. . .the Prime's bodyguard. Ironhide was the stuff of legend even before either met him. That he had an offspring was news to them both. And with Ratchet? Primus. What was coming next?

Springer came around as Hot Rod rapped his knuckles on the triple changer's helm.

"Don't think too hard about how to get under her plating," Hot Rod said. "No offense, Spring, but the odds are stacked against you."

Springer frowned. "Don't tell me the odds."

"I'm not. I'm stating the obvious. I don't want you reduced to scrap metal when Ironhide finds out his daughter is another of your future conquests," Hot Rod said.

"Look. . ."

"No, you listen, Spring," Hot Rod said, shoving Springer against the wall. ".. I'd like to see a little of the planet and find out what my duties are going to be before I get a nice long stay in the brig. And yes, they do have a brig thanks to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker."

Hot Rod got his answer from Springer over his internal comm, and he had to duck and step backwards to avoid a swing from the triple changer. And he found himself with a hand on his shoulder, squeezing harder than necessary to get his attention.

"Is everything all right?"

Frag. Optimus Prime.

"Everything's fine," Hot Rod said, shooting the Autobot leader a cocky grin. "Isn't it, Spring?"

"Whatever," Springer muttered.

Prime was quickly joined by Ultra Magnus.

"Problems, Optimus?" Magnus asked, hands on hips.

"I think not," Optimus said. "Correct?"

"Affirmative," Hot Rod said. "C'mon, Spring. Let's get back inside."

"Those two are going to be a problem," Ultra Magnus said after they were gone.

Optimus raised an optic ridge.

"You've had difficulties with them?"

"Not in some time," Magnus said. "But being in one place, they might get bored."

"Then we'll have to see it they don't get bored, won't we?" Optimus said.

"What can you tell me about those two?"

"They're brothers. Same creator, different sires," Magnus said.

"More of Kup's foundlings?" Optimus asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Magnus said. "Kup can tell you that story. I've had enough excitement for one day. I think I'll turn in."

"Be sure to say good night to Elita," Optimus said, mirth in his optics.

"I've already taken my leave for the night," Magnus said. "It would be. . .inappropriate. . .to stop by her quarters so late."

Optimus crossed his arms, staring at his friend in disbelief.

"Magnus, the only thing inappropriate here is the stick up your aft," he said. "I haven't seen Elita so alive in such a long time, since she found out you were coming. I've already given her my blessing, but so help me Primus if you hurt her, I will rip out your spark and use it for target practice."

"What? Blessing? What are you talking about?" Magnus spluttered.

"Go have a talk with Ratchet if you have questions about _that_," Optimus said. "You're on your own, my friend."

"Funny, Optimus," Magnus said. "Crazy slagger."

"You're the crazy one if you don't give Elita a chance," Optimus said.

"I'll talk to her," Magnus said.

"Good," Optimus said. "The next few days are going to be busy, but I'm sure you two will find the time for each other."

"I will," Magnus said, turning to go, but he stopped. "Optimus, there's something you need to know. Kup and I talked it over, and we decided I would tell you first. The glyph you bear, the one marking you as Prime, there is another among us who bears it. We haven't told him yet, and considering the significance. . ."

"That is not something you tell someone in passing," Optimus said. "Who is it?"

"Let Kup tell him first," Magnus said. "Coming from him, it won't be quite a blow, I hope. Give us a few days, all right?"

Optimus nodded in agreement. A busy few days, indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

A Bet's A Bet

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Day 2 on Earth. No hangover, the ship was still intact, and he'd gotten two more hours of recharge than usual. A luxury, that. Either something big had happened and no one had the courage to let him know, or everything was fine. Ultra Magnus hoped it was the second option. And as he walked into the Xantium's command center, everything was as it should be. Kup had command of the watch, but Magnus was going to take over for the ancient mech so he could talk with Hot Rod.

Kup met the other mech's optics.

"I take it you want me to have that talk with Hot Rod now?" Kup asked.

"You're the one that said we shouldn't wait. Are you going to have Optimus present?" Magnus said.

"No. It's just going to be me and the lad," Kup said. "I already made that decision."

"Good luck," Magnus said.

Kup snorted as he stood, walking away.

Magnus sighed, taking a seat, noticing one mech wasn't where he was supposed to be. He unsubspaced a data pad, scrolling through the duty roster. Yes. He was right. Springer was supposed to be on monitor duty at the moment, but he wasn't at his station. A quick check revealed he wasn't on the ship, either. He tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair, thinking. Springer was crazy, but he wasn't stupid. Surely he wasn't stupid enough to blow off duty to go work his wiles on Arcee?

It wouldn't be the first time, and it probably would not be the last, but this time was different. They had finally found a place to call home, they could stop running. And if Springer endangered that, there would be hell to pay, as the humans said. Their refuge in the colonies had been short-lived for many reasons, and they'd been asked to leave more than once because of the various activities of his crew, so it was Earth or nothing. He would tell Optimus about Arcanum, Decimus and New Polyhex-neutral colonies still in existence, but he doubted he would ever talk about what happened on Antilla.

But that was a matter to think about another time. He was going to go find Springer. He stood, motioning to Blurr.

"Blurr, take over. I'll be back later. Take care of things while I'm gone," he said.

". . ."

"Don't worry about that," Magnus said. "You've got some time off coming. We all do, all right?"

"Sure," Blurr said.

"Bounce me to the living quarters," Magnus said.

Seconds later, he appeared outside the hanger serving as the Autobot living quarters. He went inside, heading for the rec room, not at all surprised to see Springer sitting at a table with Elita-1 and Arcee. Magnus tried not to pay attention to the warm smile Elita was giving him as he approached and he put it out of his processor as he made a grab for a bolting Springer.

"Elita, Arcee excuse me. I have something I need to discuss with Springer," Magnus said. Springer tried pulling away from his grasp, but Magnus squeezed his arm hard enough to leave dents.

Again, he ignored the glance shared between the two femmes as he dragged Springer outside. And once they were outside, he unleashed on the younger mech.

"I didn't think you were this stupid," Magnus said. "What in the Pit were you thinking? I told you to stay away from Arcee. . ."

"Yeah. . .about that. . .at least I was talking to her in public, with someone else present, so my intentions are. . ." Springer said.

"I know what your intentions are," Magnus said. "I always know what your intentions are."

Springer thought about telling Magnus to slag off, but he decided against it. The bigger mech would reduce him to an oil slick on the pavement in seconds. No. A change in tactics was needed.

"At least I'm trying to do the right thing for once," he said.

"Right thing by defying me and skipping out on your duties?" Magnus asked, arms crossed.

"OK, that was stupid, but I'd like to get to know Arcee a little better," Springer said.

Magnus' optics narrowed. "Are you serious, or are you lying?"

Springer shook his head in exasperation. "I know what you'll do to me if I frag up, but Arcee is Ironhide and Ratchet's daughter. I have a healthy respect for Ironhide and what he can do with those cannons of his," he said.

"So you're serious? You'd like to get to know her better-no funny business?" Magnus asked.

"No," Springer said. "And just so you know, that other femme-Elita, she has it bad for you. . ."

"Leave Elita out of this," Magnus snapped.

So, Magnus had it bad for the femme, too. This could work to my advantage, Springer thought. Maybe.

"What will it take for you to understand I'm serious, and I don't want to mess up my chances with Arcee, if she'll even want me," Springer said. "Show up for duty on time and not slack off?"

"Throw yourself completely into your duties, show up on time, stay late, no antics of any kind," Magnus said.

"How long?" Springer said.

Magnus frowned. "What?"

"How long? Might as well make a bet of it," Springer said. "If I can play by your rules for a certain amount of time, you go to Ironhide and tell him I'm not a bad mech, and I'd like to court Arcee."

"Are you out of your mind?" Magnus asked.

"C'mon, Magnus. Take a gamble," Springer said. "Afraid you'll lose?"

"I know I'll win," Magnus said.

"Taking the bet?" Springer asked, grinning.

"Three orns then," Magnus said.

"One one stipulation," Springer said. "If I can't spend any time with Arcee, it's not fair that you get to spend time with Elita-1, so during that same time period, you have to abide by the same rules."

"I will accept, on one more condition," Magnus said. "The same rules apply to Hot Rod, also. Three orns with no antics out of you two, and you get what you want."

"Done," Springer said, clasping hands with Magnus.

"Now get your aft back to the Xantium before I have you thrown in the brig for insubordination," Magnus said.

Springer grinned, threw a mock salute, commed Blurr, and disappeared in a shaft of light as he was bounced back to the ship.

Magnus was already regretting his bet.

88888

The humans knew about them, Kup realized, but old habits died hard. He'd picked a spot away from base to talk with Hot Rod. He watched the younger mech transform, steeling himself for what he was about to do.

"Lad, sit down," Kup said, indicating a spot beside himself.

Hot Rod did as he was told.

"What's up?" Hot Rod asked. "I'm not in trouble, am I?"

Kup didn't answer. He stared into the distance for a few moments, Hot Rod waiting patiently, or for him, what passed for patience. The old mech knew the younger wouldn't sit still for long.

"You know how I always said you had potential, and were meant for great things?" Kup said.

Hot Rod spared his mentor a sidelong glance. "That tears it. I _am_ in trouble," he said.

"Lad, you're not in trouble," Kup said softly. "I've been waiting until we got here, until we were safe, with Optimus, so he can help. . .this isn't going to be easy for any of us, especially you, lad. Like Optimus, you're a Prime."

He reached out, brushed the mark branded on Hot Rod's helm, the sigil of a Prime.

Hot Rod stared. "Nice joke, Kup," he said. "Funny."

"I'm not joking. Ask Magnus. He knows, and this isn't funny to either of us," Kup said. "This is serious business."

"Magnus knew? You both knew and you didn't tell me until now?" Hot Rod snapped, standing.

"We haven't known for long," Kup said. "And this doesn't change anything if you don't want it to. Magnus told Optimus there was another Prime among us, but not who. We have to tell Optimus, but not the others, not if you don't want anyone to know."

Kup placed a hand on Hot Rod's shoulder. "Lad. . ."

"Kup, don't, OK? Just leave me alone," Hot Rod said, transforming.

He left Kup standing in a cloud of dust.


	4. Chapter 4

A Bet's A Bet

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Springer was back at his duty station on the Xantium, thinking as his fingers flew over his console. He was not going to break now that he had a bet going. A bet with high stakes. He knew Magnus thought he would cave. He was not going to. The triple changer also doubted Magnus would do anything to lose, and damn his honorable spark. Maybe luck would be on his side. He'd have to let Rodi know about the bet, and his brother probably wouldn't be a problem. After all, Hot Rod hadn't enough time to get himself into any real trouble yet.

Only three orns, in Cybertronian terms. A little over six weeks in human reckoning, 39 Earth days. If Springer could keep his hands to himself.

But who was going to keep the femme's hands off him?

88888

Arcee let herself into the quarters she shared with Elita-1. The other femme was on duty, and her own shift didn't start until evening, leaving her with most of the day to herself. She considered going to see Ironhide, but shot down that idea in an instant. Nothing she did lately seemed to make her sire happy. Ratchet was a happier thought. He was surly, but with her, he was always kind and gentle, and acted as if hardly any time had passed since their separation. She'd barely been into the youngling stage when both of her creators left Cybertron with Optimus Prime to search for the Allspark.

Showing up all those months before with Chromia and Elita-1 had been a shock for both her sire and carrier. They thought she'd died in the fall of Iacon in the last days of the war, but she had not. The last Autobot stronghold fell the day the Allspark was launched into space, and she was found by Chromia, who had taken care of her since. But now she was just past the youngling stage, an adult. A young adult, but an adult nonetheless. Ironhide failed to recognize this.

They'd renewed their family bond, and she was glad to see both Ironhide and Ratchet, to have her family around her again, but it came with a cost-her freedom and sanity. Ironhide had wanted her to move in with him and Ratchet, but she pointed out she wasn't a sparkling, and while she wanted to be close to them, she didn't need to be sharing quarters that were cramped enough as it was. He'd lost that battle, and thank Primus Elita-1 interceded in that argument, offering to share her quarters with the young femme.

Ironhide agreed to that. The fact the femme that was former mate to his best friend and Prime was keeping an eye out for his little girl mollified the weapons specialist. Arcee did love her parents, wanted to spend time with them, but she wished they'd get busy and create another sparkling so some of the attention would be off her. She smiled, thinking about that. She wouldn't mind having a sibling, and she didn't think Ratchet would mind hearing that suggestion.

88888

Optimus Prime shut out Ironhide's tirade about having to deal with sparkling tantrums. He balled a fist, counted backward from 10. Didn't help at all, and he felt a raging processor ache coming on.

". . .so I don't see why it's your duty to go collect what is Magnus' problem," Ironhide said.

Optimus overlooked Ironhide's ignorance in the matter. He didn't know, nor did anyone else beyond Kup, himself and Magnus, that Hot Rod had just found out that morning he was a Prime. And upon learning that knowledge, the young mech took off into the desert to be alone, and he wasn't responding to comm.

"Ironhide, shut up," Optimus said. "Go spend time with Arcee if you don't have anything else to do. You're always saying you never have enough time to spend with your daughter."

"She is off duty until tonight," Ironhide said.

"Then quit bothering me," Optimus snapped. "I have matters I need to take care of."

Conversation over, he transformed, speeding away from Ironhide and the base. Another Prime, and of all the beings in the universe, it was Hot Rod. A mech, who, from all reports, sounded like he was a cocky, hot-tempered pain in the aft. But he would withhold judgment until he got to know him better, if the other mech would afford him the chance.

And of course, he didn't have any idea where to look for Hot Rod.

:Prowl: he commed. :I need to know Hot Rod's location:

He only had to wait a few seconds.

:4.5 miles from your current location, northwest:

:Thanks: Optimus replied, adjusting course.

He found Hot Rod sitting on the edge of one of the many canyons in the area. Optimus transformed, walking over to join the other Autobot, who scrambled to his feet when he saw who it was coming his way.

"Easy, Hot Rod," Optimus said. "You're not in trouble. I came to see how you are."

"Peachy," Hot Rod said, crossing his arms.

Optimus approached him, reaching out to touch the glyph on the other mech's helm. Hot Rod drew back.

"I only want to see for myself the mark," Optimus said. "Otherwise, I wouldn't be invading your space in such a manner when we only just met a few days ago."

Hot Rod settled a little, and Optimus once again reached toward him, this time making contact with the glyph. It did indeed match his own, and he caressed the mark.

"You are not alone," Optimus said, fingers moving down Hot Rod's face, and he gently touched his cheek before letting his hand fall away.

"Kup said this. . .me being a Prime won't change anything if I don't want it to," Hot Rod said, meeting Optimus' optics.

"It will change things whether you want it to or not," Optimus said. "This is the nature of being a Prime."

Hot Rod vented air in a sigh.

Optimus placed his hand's on Hot Rod's shoulders. "Regardless of what the future holds, you are still Hot Rod. You will change, circumstances will change, but do not let go of who you truly are," he said.

Hot Rod gave him a sardonic smile. "OK, noble Prime moment over now? I'm good," he said. "Race you back to base."


	5. Chapter 5

A Bet's A Bet

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Much to Ironhide's pleasure, he found Arcee in the med bay, talking with Ratchet, but the two stopped talking the instant he walked in the door.

"What are you two conspiring about?" Ironhide asked, arms crossed.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Arcee said, striking a defiant pose, hands on hips.

"'Hide, I have something I'd like to discuss later," Ratchet said. "A suggestion from Arcee."

Ironhide gave his mate and offspring a questioning look.

"Conspiring, indeed," Ironhide said. "Why do I get the feeling this 'suggestion' is going to be nothing but trouble for me?"

"Ironhide, I suggest you shut up now before our daughter offlines you. I will not repair you if she does. I'll leave you to Red Alert's tender mercies," Ratchet said, standing. He put an arm around Arcee. "Let's go get some energon, shall we?"

"Red Alert? The crazy femme medic they've got on the Xantium?"

Ironhide asked as his family passed him by.

"Yes, that Red Alert," Ratchet said. "Are you coming or not?"

Ironhide vented air in a sigh, falling into step beside the medic.

"What suggestion have you made, Arcee?" Ironhide said.

"One you'll like," Arcee replied. "I hope."

"Then why not talk about it?" Ironhide said.

"We will. Tonight. When you and I are both off duty," Ratchet said, smacking Ironhide in the back of the head. "Arcee, now do you see where you get your stubborn streak?"

"I thought she got it from you," Ironhide said.

"She certainly didn't get her manners from you," Ratchet said.

"No. She got her fighting ability from me," Ironhide said. "Stubborn streak from you."

"Are you two finished?" Arcee asked, laughing. "To settle it, I'm the best of both of you. Is that good enough."

"It is for me," Ironhide said, squeezing her shoulder. He was one lucky mech.

88888

Late evening, and Elita-1 was finally off duty. That meant she had her quarters to herself because Arcee was on overnight monitor duty in ops. She considered comming Magnus so they could talk, try to catch up, but she figured he was already recharging. Or she could have someone bounce her over to the Xantium. Or not.

She lay down on her berth, thinking about how much everything had changed. A new home among old friends, and new allies. So much to be thankful for despite everything lost. All because of mechs like Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus, and all the others. And those two were two of the finest beings she'd ever met.

Many in the ranks considered Optimus a hard-aft. He was really soft-sparked, once you got to know him. The description better fit Ironhide, but she wouldn't tell him that to his face. The rank and file also had a name for Ultra Magnus. They called him tight-aft. Unfortunately, it fit.

Getting Optimus and Magnus unwound and uninhibited was a chore fit for Primus. In the right circumstances, getting Optimus to relax was easy. He would let his guard down around those he felt most comfortable with, his closest friends. Those occasions were rare, but when Optimus could separate himself from being Prime for a few moments, he was simply himself, and he let go. Rarer still were those times he bared his spark, literally and figuratively. He'd done both with her, and she wished he would find someone to share his life with. He deserved that much. And maybe she could help with that.

Magnus, on the other hand. . .as stubborn as Optimus. Stoic, steady, unfaltering Magnus. Whose armor was as hard to crack as his Prime's. Someone as worthy to be Prime as his friend. A mech as close to the Prime as a brother, who should have been his brother, instead of the betrayer who shared that tie.

Elita had loved Optimus. But she would not have him. Not when her spark was set on another.

88888

"You what?" Hot Rod retorted, rounding on Springer.

"It's a bet, that's all," Springer said.

"With Ultra Magnus? Are you nuts?"

This lovely little bit of news on top of the revelation about being a Prime was not sitting well with Hot Rod.

"It's nothing, really," Springer said. "Except neither you or I can get up to, uh. . .any 'antics' as Magnus called it, for three orns."

"Define antics," Hot Rod said.

"'Facing anybody," Springer said. "Or anything ol' spit and polish would consider inappropriate. And I can't get caught near Arcee."

"How did I get included in this bet?" Hot Rod asked.

"I don't know. Maybe Magnus thinks if he threw you in too it'll be better odds I lose," Springer said. "Why. Got your optics on someone?"

"Hardly," Hot Rod said.

"Besides, I think Magnus is going to have his hands full avoiding Elita-1," Springer said. "I plan on winning this bet."

"Even if you have to cheat?" Hot Rod asked, raising an optic ridge.

"I never said I was going to cheat," Springer said, grinning.

88888

Four days into the bet, and Ultra Magnus could find no reason to fault Springer or Hot Rod's behavior. Neither was slacking in their duties, and he'd heard nothing but positive reports from Ironhide and Prowl. And he was finding it exceedingly difficult to avoid Elita-1. The femme kept showing up unannounced, wanting to talk to him.

Like now. He was sitting in the base rec room, a stack of data pads in hand, reading NEST mission logs. The room was empty except for him and the femme because it was the middle of a Thursday afternoon when everyone was on duty. Mostly everyone, it appeared.

"Hello Magnus," Elita said, hand on one hip, head cocked to the side, looking him up and down. Like she was sizing him up.

"Good day Elita," Magnus said. "I should be getting back to the Xantium. Mission logs to read, reports to finish. . ."

He stood, and she grabbed his hand.

"I want to know why you've been avoiding me," Elita said. "I've been wanting to catch up."

"I've been busy," Magnus said, not meeting her optics.

"My aft," Elita said. "We could take a drive in the desert. You should see this planet. It's so beautiful."

"I've seen it from space, and it is beautiful," Magnus said.

"You're coming with me, or I'm going to tell Ratchet you've been working on your days off," she said.

"That's blackmail," Magnus said.

"Whatever works," Elita said, pulling him outside.

Magnus watched her transform into a Mercedes SLK convertible. The femme revved her engine, urging him to follow. She wasn't going to cuff him to her berth and have her way with him. Yet.


	6. Chapter 6

A Bet's A Bet

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Elita took Magnus to one of her favorite spots-a lake near base. She transformed, walking to the edge of the water.

"I really should be getting back," Magnus said as he transformed.

"We just got here," Elita retorted. "Relax, Magnus. Your paperwork will be waiting for you when you get back. When was the last time you had any fun?"

"I don't have fun," Magnus said.

"You sound like Prowl," Elita said. "Even he has fun once in a while. Usually it takes the twins and high grade, but he lets loose. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker have been good for him."

"Prowl's involved with the twins?" Magnus asked, jaw dropping.

"For several months now," Elita said. "He's happy, and he's helped give those two some stability and Prowl still works hard, but he has something besides duty in his life. I think you could learn a lesson from him."

"Clearly Prowl has had one too many processor meltdowns if he's with those two," Magnus said.

Elita walked over to Magnus, dragging him toward the water, and shoved him in. It wasn't deep, but enough to get him wet, and covered in mud and sludge from the bottom.

"What was that for?" Magnus asked, as he stood. "I'm never going to get this stuff off."

"I'll help you," Elita said, grinning. "Now we can head back to base."

"No, I don't need help, I can clean myself up," Magnus said.

"Want to bet?" Elita said.

88888

Optimus Prime was working late, but his mind wasn't really on his work. He was thinking about how his Autobots were starting to settle down into their routines, some even beginning to form relationships with one another, like Prowl and the twins. He also wished Elita luck in her pursuit of Magnus. The crazy slagger wasn't going to know what hit him, knowing Elita.

With no Decepticon incursions in months, his fellow Autobots were starting to get on with their lives. A good thing, and he knew life would go on regardless of the war. He allowed himself, just a moment, of wishful thinking, that he could find someone. But that wasn't practical. He was Prime, and had more important things to worry about. Something always came up. Like now, with Ratchet's appearance in his office. Optimus sighed.

"What can I do for you Ratchet?" he asked.

"I have something I want to ask, and it won't take long," Ratchet said.

"Go ahead," Optimus said, sitting back in his seat.

"Ironhide and I have talked it over, he's not quite convinced it's a good idea, but we were considering trying to spark another offspring," Ratchet said.

"You don't need my permission," Optimus said. "The humans might have something to say about it, but it's none of their business."

"I wasn't asking for your permission," Ratchet said. "Merely your blessing."

"You have it," Optimus said. "And good luck."

"Thanks," Ratchet said. "With any luck, it will be Ironhide carrying this time."

"Ratchet, you're evil," Optimus said, giving the medic a rare smile.

"He deserves to know what it's like," Ratchet said. "It will be an enlightening experience for Ironhide."

"If he doesn't offline you first," Optimus said.

"He wouldn't dare," Ratchet replied. "Speaking of offlining, if I were you, I'd get outside and enjoy what's left of the evening. Take a drive before your chief medical officer does something _you_ will regret."

"Message received, Ratchet," Optimus said, standing and stretching.

"Good," Ratchet said, clapping him on the shoulder.

88888

Two hours later and Optimus was regretting the drive, well, the aftermath. He was listing to Sideswipe and Wheeljack explain why he was now covered in sparkly pink paint, and all he wanted to know was what the hell were the two doing out so late testing one of Wheeljack's inventions?

". . .honestly we didn't think anyone would be out here, and it seemed like a good idea at the time," Sideswipe said.

"Sideswipe, stow it. You can explain to me in the morning, in my office, at 8 a.m. sharp. Both of you will be there, or you can look forward to a protracted stay in the brig," Optimus said.

Wheeljack started to say something more, but Optimus silenced him with a look.

"Get inside," Optimus said, walking off, leaving the two bickering over the effectiveness of the contraption. He headed toward the wash racks, wishing he had his own personal wash racks in his quarters. He was Prime, and he could have it added on, maybe. Something to consider in the future. He palmed the controls, went inside, and stopped.

Ultra Magnus and Elita were already in the wash racks, and they looked. . .busy. Optimus turned around and walked out. He could stay pink and sparkly for a few more hours.


	7. Chapter 7

A Bet's A Bet

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Elita and Ultra Magnus were indeed busy in the wash racks, but not like Optimus thought. Magnus was busy fending off the femme, who insisted she should help him wash off.

"Did you hear something?" Elita said as Optimus hastily backed out of the wash racks, falling on his aft once he was outside.

"No," Magnus said. "But someone could come in any minute. . ."

He ducked out from Elita's arm, who was reaching up to scrub his helm.

"It's not like I'm doing anything but help you clean up," Elita said.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were using this as an opportunity to try and crack my armor," Magnus said, grabbing both of Elita's wrists.

"Would you like me to?" Elita asked.

That was a loaded question.

"Elita, I've only been on this planet less than two Earth weeks. . ."

"We've known each other a very long time," Elita said. "I've known you since I first met Optimus."

"And most of that time, you were _with_ Optimus," Magnus said.

"Not toward the end of the war," Elita said. "Or now."

"Are you opposed to the idea of being with me?" Elita asked.

"No," Magnus said. "But I need some time, to adjust. . ."

He trailed off. Elita had been off limits so long, and now, she wasn't. They had Optimus' blessing. . .they were alone. . .and frag. How could he forget the bet?

Magnus was still holding her wrists, trying to immobilize her, but Elita squirmed, and his grip lessened. She rose up, kissing him.

"If you need time, I'm willing to give it to you," she said. "But I won't wait forever, because we've both waited long enough."

Elita caressed his face, turned around and walked away, leaving Magnus alone.

88888

Hot Rod noticed Optimus Prime standing out on the tarmac as he pulled up, ready for some recharge after his shift on patrol. He transformed, optic ridge raising in interest as he looked the Autobot leader over.

"Hey," Hot Rod said, noting his Prime was covered in sparkly pink paint.

Optimus saw him eying his new paint job.

"A gift from Sideswipe and Wheeljack," he said.

"You could always get them back," Hot Rod said.

"Hardly appropriate," Optimus said. "I'm a. . ."

"Prime," Hot Rod finished for him. "But once in a while even you need to cut loose."

Optimus snorted. "I don't have many opportunities to 'cut loose' as you put it," he said.

"If you need help, I'd be glad to lend a hand," Hot Rod said. "Spring and I've pulled a few pranks in our time."

"I've been warned about you two," Optimus said.

"We're really not that bad, once you get to know us," Hot Rod said. "I'll admit, we both have issues with authority, but that's not the biggest problem."

"Then what is?" Optimus said, arms crossed. He was interested in this explanation.

"Well, for me, it's being told what to do," Hot Rod said. "Most of the time, I'll do just the opposite. I'm getting better, even Kup said so. Magnus thinks otherwise, but his idea of discipline is more than enough to keep me out of trouble. Most of the time."

He grinned, and Optimus couldn't help but smile back.

"Pushing Magnus' buttons isn't very hard, is it?" Optimus said.

"Hardly," Hot Rod said. "Once you know what drives him nuts, it's pretty easy."

"I suppose you have many examples of such activity you can pass on?" Optimus said.

"If you'll get that pink paint off, I'd be more than glad to share over some high grade, if you're interested," Hot Rod said.

"The wash racks in the living quarters are currently occupied," Optimus said.

"You can use mine on the Xantium," Hot Rod said. He commed Roadbuster, who bounced them into Hot Rod's quarters.

"I'll get the high grade, and you get cleaned up," Hot Rod said.

88888

Springer fumed. He was strapped down in one of his two vehicular forms, this one a NEST Hummer HX in the belly of one of the human transports, waiting for the weather to clear so they could return to base. Thanks to Magnus, he'd been one of two lucky members of the Xantium crew chosen for a short training mission in the Azores. Kup was the other, and he was in the same transport as Springer, but the ancient mech was recharging. And Rodi wasn't responding to his comms, or their bond.

They shared a family bond, but because they were half-siblings, the bond wasn't as strong as that between full siblings or even twins, who had the strongest bond. Even creators and offspring shared a bond, stronger between the carrier and young, and a more tenuous bond between offspring and sire. Strong emotion tended to get through the easiest with their bond, but obviously Springer's annoyance wasn't enough to get Rodi's attention.

If Rodi ruined the bet, he'd rip off his head. Not like there was anyone to catch Rodi's optics, if he was keeping busy, and knowing Prowl and Magnus, they'd have the Xantium's crew so busy with training they'd hardly have a moment to themselves. And right now, Springer had plenty of time to himself. The humans were on the plane, talking among themselves, or sleeping, but he didn't know any of them well enough to start up a conversation. Epps seemed nice, and Rodi was starting to hit it off pretty well with Lennox and Graham, the human commander and second in command of NEST.

Ugh. The command structure of NEST he now knew inside and out. Well, as it stood before their arrival. A few changes were going to be made, but no one had figured it out yet. Prowl probably had. Springer vented air in frustration. Nothing was helping keep his mind off Arcee. He just wondered if she was thinking about him.

88888

At the moment, Springer was on the femme's processor. For a few seconds before her sire entered her quarters. Arcee embraced Ironhide, and he awkwardly patted her on the back.

"What brings you by?" Arcee asked. It was getting late, and Ironhide probably had a good reason for stopping. She only hoped she wasn't in trouble.

"I thought you'd like to know with any luck, you'll soon have that sibling you suggested," Ironhide said.

"Ratch got you to cave, didn't he?" Arcee said.

More like he couldn't resist the combined wills of his bondmate and daughter, but Ironhide didn't mention that. Looked like he was not going to be able to stand against Arcee and Ratchet when they were of one mind.

"We're going to try," Ironhide said. "That is no guarantee."

Arcee almost squealed in delight, but managed to control herself. She hugged her sire again. "I know Ratch is happy with the idea, and I'm so glad you are too," she said.

"Ratchet said if anyone should try for a sparkling, it should be he and I," Ironhide said. "Because we're the only bonded pair."

"I thought Barricade and Jazz were bonded," Arcee said.

"They're not. They act like an old bonded pair, though," Ironhide said. "I'm going to tell Jazz that," Arcee said.

"He'll just laugh," Ironhide said.

"Barricade won't," Arcee said.

"I can handle Barricade," Ironhide said. "You younglings. . .come here."

He put his arms around Arcee, pulled her close, placing a kiss on the top of her helm.

"Good night, sweet spark," Ironhide said, calling her by the pet name they used for her when she was a sparkling.

"'Night, 'Hide," she said.

88888

It wasn't often Optimus Prime found himself inside another's quarters. He was enjoying the high grade and Hot Rod was regaling him with tales of some of the pranks and other activities of the Xantium's crew.

"Things have been pretty quiet since Antilla," Hot Rod said.

That caught Optimus' attention. "Antilla? As in Antilla the lost colony of the Thirteenth Legion?"

"The one and only," Hot Rod said. "I probably shouldn't say anything more about it, though. Magnus told me to keep my mouth shut. Primus knows he's not talking about what happened, so I probably shouldn't either."

"Wait," Optimus said, putting down his high grade. "You can't bring up something like this and then not talk about it. Continue, please."

"Maybe someday," Hot Rod said. He wasn't sure he was ready to talk about Antilla.

"You found Antilla," Optimus said.

"Say anything to Magnus and he'll have my hide," Hot Rod said.

"I promise not to say anything," Optimus said. "And on that note, I should probably be going. Hot Rod, thank you for a very pleasant evening, and I'm going to hold you to your promise about getting even with Sideswipe and Wheeljack."

"Give me some time to come up with something suitable, and I'll let you know," Hot Rod said. The time would have to be after Springer's bet with Magnus was over. A prank would be included in Magnus' list of things they weren't allowed to do. "Let me comm Blurr, and he'll bounce you back to base."

A few seconds later, Optimus Prime found himself on the tarmac back at base, outside the hangar serving as the Autobot living quarters. And coming out the entrance was Ultra Magnus. Optimus heard his friend muttering to himself. That wasn't like Magnus at all.

"Problems, Magnus?" Optimus asked, stepping into his path.

"No," Magnus snapped. "I just did something very stupid."

"You mean with Elita?" Optimus said, optics narrowing. "I saw the two of you in the wash racks together."

"What? You saw us?"

"Weren't you two. . .uh. . .did she finally frag you?" Optimus asked. There. He'd said it.

Optimus suddenly found himself in a headlock and back on the Xantium, this time in Magnus' quarters.

"No. ..Elita." Magnus said, clipping off each word, a clear sign he was annoyed, headed toward angry. "If you tell anyone, especially Springer, that I was alone with Elita, I will. . .I don't know what I'll do."

"Why?" Optimus asked, confused. "What business it of Springer's. . ."

"I made a bet with Springer," Magnus said. "If he can control himself for three orns, do his job, not get in any trouble, or spend any time alone with or near Arcee, I'm to approach Ironhide on his behalf."

"And what stipulation did he make for you?" Optimus asked, mirth in his optics.

"I can't be alone with Elita," Magnus said.

Optimus started to laugh.

"Optimus, this isn't funny," Magnus said, trying to get him to stop. "I just lost the bet. . ."

"Springer doesn't have to know that," Optimus said. "I'll keep my silence if you can keep Elita's hands off you until the bet is over. I want to see how long you can go before you break because you feel guilty."

"Optimus, what in the Pit is wrong with you? This isn't like you. . .this is blackmail," Magnus said.

"I've had a little high grade tonight," Optimus said. "But that's beside the point. You won't last the rest of the week without admitting what you see as guilt."

"Is that a bet?" Magnus asked.

"I don't make bets," Optimus said. "It's a statement of fact."

"Optimus, go get some recharge," Magnus said. He had Optimus bounced off the ship to his own quarters. Less than a week, huh? Well, he'd show Prime.


	8. Chapter 8

A Bet's A Bet

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

The first day after Magnus' bet-losing incident was a Sunday, a day off for most everyone. Except him. He kept himself busy and alone, in his quarters on the Xantium, until Optimus showed up. Magnus squeezed the data pad in his hand so hard it snapped in two when his friend walked in.

"Elita think's you're avoiding her," Optimus said, crossing his arms, leaning against the door frame.

"Haul your aft inside," Magnus said. "I am avoiding Elita. I don't want a repeat of last night."

"Ever? Or just until your bet is over?" Optimus asked.

"That's none of your business," Magnus said.

"My friend, you are, as the humans say, 'wound much too tight,'" Optimus said. "If Elita is moving too fast for you, court her on your own terms. I know how traditional you are. . ."

"Traditional" was a nice, friendly way of saying Magnus was terminally afraid of relationships. Optimus didn't know if it stemmed from a fear of loss or rejection, but Magnus always held everyone at arm's length, including his friends. Optimus was not an exception, either. He usually had to press very hard to get Magnus to open up. Elita never had that problem with either of them, which was why she would be good for Magnus.

Magnus didn't say a word.

"Elita's trying to go from zero to maximum overdrive, and you weren't expecting that, were you?" Optimus said.

Magnus sighed. "She is one very persistent femme," he said.

"You have absolutely no idea," Optimus said. "Know this, my friend-one way or another, Elita always gets what she wants."

"Is that a threat, warning, or promise?" Magnus asked.

"Statement of fact," Optimus said, walking away, thinking. Slag. Magnus wasn't on his way to breaking yet. He'd have to help things along. And once he was back at the base, he set about doing just that.

Optimus stuck his head inside Prowl's office, tossing his second in command a data pad. "I have a few changes I'd like made to the duty roster, to go into effect first thing tomorrow morning," Optimus said.

"Any reason why?" Prowl asked, interested.

Normally, he didn't ask, but he was making an exception. Once.

"I'm Prime. Do I have to have a reason?"

"Does it have anything to do with high and mighty Magnus?" Prowl asked.

"I'll get back to you on that," Optimus said, backpedaling away from the office.

Prowl stood, following him out, but he grabbed his Prime by the arm, hauling him back inside.

"My aft it doesn't," Prowl said. "You're trying to push his buttons, aren't you?"

"What if I am?" Optimus said, crossing his arms, daring his second in command to press further.

"I was only wondering if there's anything I can do to help?" Prowl said.

"I already have. . .help with that project," Optimus said, looking back over his shoulder as Jazz walked into the office. "If I require additional assistance, you'll be the first to know."

He passed Jazz with a nod. Now all he had to do was wait.

88888

Springer was due on patrol duty at 0800. Running late, he wasn't looking forward to patrolling with Sunstreaker. The egotistical jackass always got on his nerves. However, "surprised" didn't cover Springer's reaction to his patrol partner. Arcee was waiting outside, arms crossed, tapping her foot.

"About time you got here," she said, transforming and taking off.

Springer followed, wondering how in the Pit this happened. Someone was definitely looking out for him.


	9. Chapter 9

A Bet's A Bet

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Springer watched Arcee transform from her vehicular mode, a Nissan GTR. Her armor was red and black, her protoform glinting silver beneath. And she was beautiful. How two mechs like Ironhide and Ratchet could produce something so breathtaking was beyond him, but he was going to enjoy the view. They had finished their patrol, and Arcee said she had a place she'd like to show him before they headed back to base. She called it the lookout, the place where the Autobots often went with their human companions, where Optimus Prime went from time to time to stare up at the stars.

No stars were out yet, and Springer was staring at the femme. Who caught him staring. She only smiled.

"How was the training mission in the Azores?" Arcee asked.

"Uneventful," Springer said. "We're really supposed to fight beside the humans?"

"Usually they're behind us," Arcee said. "Or out in front. Hardly alongside. They're tenacious, and I'm glad they're our allies."

"You've seen action?" Springer asked, surprised.

"A couple of missions," she said. "And combat several times when Decepticons got brave enough to move in on base. I can take care of myself."

"I didn't mean. . ."

"I know," Arcee said. "Chromia made sure I could take care of myself, and I've been training with 'Hide and anyone else that can teach me," she said. "Kup's supposed to start helping with weapons training and tactics soon, so that should be fun."

"If he doesn't bore you to death with his stories," Springer said.

"He can't be that bad," Arcee said.

"He can be, not all the time," Springer said. "You'll love him. He pretty much raised Hot Rod and I."

"Then he'll have good stories to tell me," Arcee said.

"Hey," Springer said. "You want to know something about me, all you have to do is ask."

"Maybe I will," Arcee said. "C'mon, or we're going to be late getting back, and 'Hide will worry."

88888

Hot Rod was limping across the base tarmac toward the living quarters when he was accosted by Springer.

"I patrolled with Arcee today instead of Sunstreaker," his brother said, slowing down to keep pace with the other mech.

"Really?" Hot Rod said. He'd spent his day learning hand to hand combat techniques from Ironhide and Optimus Prime. Magnus had been none to pleased when he'd tried to talk to Optimus while he was in the middle of a live fire exercise with Ironhide while they used Hot Rod as a moving target. Now he knew the reason. And he didn't ask about Springer's patrol. No, he was telling him all about it.

"We talked, a lot. It was. . .nice. I like her," Springer said. "She's brilliant, funny, beautiful. . ."

"And Ironhide's daughter," Hot Rod said, putting a hand against the wall to hold himself up. "Do not forget that part."

"I'm not," Springer said, finally noticing Hot Rod was more than singed.

"What happened to you?"

"Hand to hand target practice," Hot Rod said.

"What?"

"Hand to hand combat training, which turned into target practice, or a what Ironhide called a 'live fire exercise.' Sadistic bastard," Hot Rod said. "And Prime. . .don't get me started on him. . .it was all his idea. He says 'run' then they start firing at me. At least I didn't get the worst of it."

Springer raised an optic ridge at that. Hot Rod's frame was still _smoking_.

"Magnus got an arm shot off, and next thing you know, frag. . .I better get to the med bay before Ratchet comes looking for me," Hot Rod said.

"Magnus got an arm shot off by who?" Springer asked.

"Hard to say," Hot Rod said. "I was too busy trying to evade, but it was either Optimus or Elita-1."

His money was on the femme. The look in her optics when she'd joined in. . .scary. Truly scary. She hadn't been firing at anyone but Magnus. Something worth considering. Obviously good ol' Magnus had done something to frag off the femme, and maybe it was worth looking into. Had he lost the bet, and wasn't coming clean? But Hot Rod's line of thinking came screeching to a halt thanks to Springer, asking more questions.

"And are you going to tell me why you have blue and red paint scuffs all over your frame?" Springer asked, pointing at Hot Rod's chest armor. He looked down, absent-mindedly trying to brush off the blue and red covering his own formerly immaculate orange and black, but it wasn't coming off. Optimus. Crazy, damn Pit-spawned fragger, telling him he was a Prime, and he needed to learn how to fight like one, so he decided to teach Hot Rod how. Grappling with the bigger, heavier mech ended with him pinned flat on his back beneath the other Prime, with Ironhide yelling advice.

"If you're insinuating I was up to something illicit today, I was not. I told you-hand to hand combat training," Hot Rod said. "Sideswipe has holo captures of me getting my aft kicked, if you'd like to see it. I traded paint with Prime, but there was nothing fun about it."

He started off again at a slow pace, heading for the med bay.

"Hey-would you rather go see Red Alert? She might be easier to deal with than Ratchet, if he's working on Magnus," Springer said.

"No. I have orders to report to Ratchet for repairs. Not gonna argue with Prime over that," Hot Rod said.

"The least I can do is help you get there faster," Springer said, ducking under Hot Rod's arm, helping take some weight off his injured leg.

"Besides," Hot Rod said. "It's not Ratchet fixing Magnus. It's Red."

88888

"I thought you two had more sense than this," Ratchet said, berating Optimus and Ironhide, who were watching the medic assist Springer with settling Hot Rod on a medical berth. "Using a fellow Autobot for target practice. . ."

"Ratchet, if you want to lecture someone, I believe Elita-1 is more at fault than Ironhide and I," Optimus said. "Hot Rod is mostly unharmed, and. . ."

Ratchet smacked his Prime up the side of the head with a wrench. "Get out of here now," he said. "You go hunt down that femme and tell her I want to talk to her."

"Find her yourself when you're done with Hot Rod," Optimus said.

"And I will be the judge of whether or not Hot Rod is 'mostly unharmed,'" Ratchet said. "Get out before I throw you out."

Optimus gave Hot Rod a smile and a quick squeeze on the shoulder before exiting the med bay. Ironhide remained behind, pulling Springer out of Ratchet's way.

"Want me to leave, too?" Ironhide asked.

"You can keep Springer company while I assess Hot Rod's condition," Ratchet said. "After I'm finished, you and I are going to have a talk."

"I bet it's not going to be a fun kind of 'talk,' either," Ironhide muttered to Springer, who sighed.

Ratchet ignored his bond mate while he worked, but he kept an audio out when he started talking to Springer.

"I understand you had patrol with Arcee today," Ironhide said.

"Yes sir, I did," Springer said.

"And how did it go?" Ironhide asked.

"Without incident," Springer said. "Prowl has our report, if you want to read it."

"No, that's all right," Ironhide said. He'd already asked Prowl and Arcee how Springer handled himself. He just wanted to hear it from the younger mech.

"I remember you two young punks from Cybertron," Ironhide said, punching Springer in the shoulder. Springer's optics widened, and he met Hot Rod's gaze. Frag.

"You two were quite the trouble-makers," Ironhide said. "For a while I thought you were going to join the other side, but I'm gratified to see you didn't."

He clapped Springer on the shoulder, nodded at Ratchet, leaving the med bay.

"You're lucky Ironhide likes you," Ratchet said to Springer, finishing with Hot Rod. "Go get some energon, you two. And Hot Rod, take it easy with that leg a day or two. Patrol will be fine, or monitor duty, but no heavy combat training until I give you clearance. I'll let Prowl know your status."

Hot Rod nodded, and he and Springer left the med bay.

"Spring, I've got something I need to go take care of," Hot Rod said. "I'll see you later."

"Whatever," Springer said, still mulling over Ironhide's words. Maybe he stood a chance with Arcee after all.

88888

Optimus Prime found Elita-1 sitting in the rec room, polishing her sidearm. The same one she used to shoot off Ultra Magnus' arm. Not a good sign, he reflected as he sat down.

"I'm not in the mood for conversation," Elita said. "So give one of your pep talks to someone who wants to hear it."

"Magnus has a lot on his mind," Optimus said. "He is being an aft, but he has his reasons. You know how he is. . ."

"Bonded to his duties," Elita said. "I should have known better than to even try."

"Elita, give him a little time, and he'll come around," Optimus said.

"He won't even talk to me," Elita said.

Optimus was now looking at the ground, and Elita noticed.

"What are you not telling me?" she asked, optics narrowing.

"You'd best hear it from Magnus," Optimus said, standing.

"That's all you're going to say about it?" Elita said.

"Yes," Optimus answered, walking away from the femme as fast as politeness would allow.

88888

Hot Rod found Optimus Prime in his office, and the Autobot leader let him in only after cracking the door a far enough to see it was indeed Hot Rod, and he was alone.

"Would the reason why you're freaked be the femme with her entire arsenal laid out on a table in the rec room?" Hot Rod asked, taking a seat.

"Yes," Optimus said. "Elita's not very happy with me right now."

"Does she know about the bet?" Hot Rod said. "You know about it, which is why Springer got to patrol with Arcee today, so it was all nice and official and not violating the terms of the bet."

Optimus hesitated a few moments before shaking his head yes.

"And knowing I'm part of the bet, too, you just had to have an excuse to trade paint in order to further push buttons," Hot Rod said. "If I didn't know better, I'd swear you like me, and you're blackmailing Magnus."

Frag, Optimus thought. His day kept heading further south every minute. But it was probably best to come clean.

"I didn't mean to blackmail Magnus," Optimus said. "He has violated the terms of the bet, and he won't admit it. I'm trying to get him to break, but he hasn't so far. Possibly Elita's show of violence today will help. And yes, even though I haven't known you that long, I do find myself enjoying the time we've spent together. Despite what Magnus has said about you, you're an honest mech, and fun to be around. I look forward to the mayhem we are going to wreak upon my old friend."

Hot Rod crossed his arms, raising an optic ridge in interest. "So you don't want me to tell Springer Mags has messed up?"

"I'm counting on it," Optimus said. "Because I've made another change to the duty roster that will allow you and I to spend time together without violating the bet."

"You're one devious bastard, you know that?" Hot Rod said.

"I hope that's a compliment," Optimus said.


	10. Chapter 10

A Bet's A Bet

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Kup watched Red Alert repair Ultra Magnus. The femme wasn't being very gentle, and the ancient mech figured Magnus had done something to deserve such treatment. Red Alert was usually fairly sympathetic about injuries, unlike Ratchet, but the femme was silent as she reattached Magnus' arm. And strangely enough, Elita-1 hadn't stuck around to see the repairs done.

Elita had it bad for Magnus. Kup was positive Magnus cared for the femme, and had for a very long time, which was why the other mech had never had many relationships, serious or otherwise. Why settle when he couldn't have what he really wanted. Except now, things were looking up for the pair, and Magnus was being an aft. Not much of a stretch. . .but things weren't going well between the femme and Magnus. Kup wondered why, when they were free to be together. Unless it was Magnus' reluctance to get involved with the femme who was once his closest and oldest friend's mate. Stubborn as hell, Kup mused. At one time, he was certain Optimus, Elita and Magnus would form a trine; however, the war and Magnus' stubbornness shot down any chances of that.

Magnus wouldn't even meet _his_ optics. A sure sign he was feeling guilty about something, but he wouldn't fess up. Damn. He'd just let Magnus fester until he decided to come clean. If he wanted to wallow in guilt and self-pity, Kup was willing to let him do it for a while. Besides, it would be fun to see how long Magnus could go before breaking.

88888

The next evening

Ultra Magnus twitched as he watched Springer and Arcee pull up side by side. They transformed, going their separate ways. A few seconds later, another pair of Autobots returning from patrol pulled up, transforming. Ultra Magnus twitched again, watching Optimus Prime chat with Hot Rod a few moments before the younger Autobot joined his brother, both heading for the rec room. Magnus glared at Optimus, who was walking toward him, optic ridge raised in interest.

"Problems, old friend?" Optimus asked.

"You're patrolling with Hot Rod? Switching the roster for Springer to patrol with Arcee is one thing, but now I know you're just being difficult," Magnus said.

"And you're taking longer than I expected to break," Optimus said. "If you want to talk to me, we can do it over energon."

He threw an arm around Magnus' shoulders, dragging his friend toward the rec room. Optimus went to get to them both energon while Magnus took a slight detour. The big mech made for Prowl's table, where the second in command was sitting with an arm thrown around Sideswipe's shoulders. Sunstreaker was sitting on his other side, close, but not touching. Ultra Magnus was receiving the "frag off" vibe from across the room, and the yellow twin's expression deepened to a scowl as Magnus approached. He ignored the twins, gunning for Prowl instead.

"Did Optimus order you to make those duty roster changes?" Magnus asked.

"Orders are orders," Prowl said. "But it's none of your business."

"It is my business, if it concerns members of my team," Magnus said.

"There is no 'them' or 'us,' Magnus," Prowl said. "Your crew is being integrated into the duty roster and however Prime sees fit is how it will be. You have a problem, take it up with him. I'm off duty right now."

"But. . ."

"No buts, Magnus," Prowl said. "I'm off duty. So are you. If you want to sit down, sit down and we'll talk. Otherwise, I'm sure Ratchet would love to hear you're overtaxing yourself."

"What is it with all of you and blackmail?" Magnus asked.

"Who's blackmailing who?" Sideswipe asked, suddenly interested.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Magnus muttered.

Prowl smiled sweetly at Magnus. Frag. Frag. Frag. Prowl _never_ smiled.

"Magnus, you're in over your head," Prowl said. "Bow out gracefully while you've still got a chance."

"What. . ."

"I've said my piece," Prowl said. "And Optimus is waiting for you."

Magnus balled a fist in frustration, at a loss for words, but he made his way over to the corner table where Optimus was sitting.

"Did you tell Prowl?" Magnus asked, sitting down.

"Tell Prowl about what?" Optimus asked innocently. "He figured it out on his own, if you must know. I told him nothing. Have you told Elita of the wager yet? I'm sure if you explained. . ."

"No," Magnus said.

"Why not?"

"I'm trying to teach Springer a lesson," Magnus said. "He hasn't shirked his duties once in the past two weeks."

"You're being an aft-head," Optimus said. "Which reminds me. Why are you so hell-bent on proving a point? Bad blood with Springer and Hot Rod?"

Magnus didn't say a word, so Optimus switched tactics.

"Did you frag them?" Optimus asked.

"That you would suggest I would interface with a subordinate, let alone two. . .speaking of such matters, why are you letting Prowl exhibit such behavior?" Magnus said.

So, he knew about Prowl and the twins.

"Prowl's happy, so are twins, so that's the end of it," Optimus said. "And during combat operations, we've worked it out. The twins are under Jazz's command. Besides, I don't see how it's any of your business."

"Protocol is my business," Magnus said. "As it should be yours, as you are my Prime."

So, the were going to have that talk again, and soon, from the looks of things.

"Things have been quiet lately. Since we've moved back to Tranquility Base from Diego Garcia, we have the time, space and numbers to try and have some semblance of normalcy," Optimus said. "I've told you before, I'm not going to take away anyone's chance at happiness because we're still at war. Including yours, so get that through your head."

Magnus frowned, taking a sip of his energon, trying to ignore Optimus.

"You need to loosen up," Optimus said. "Prude."

"Libertine," Magnus snapped. "You and that overdeveloped interface drive of yours."

"I haven't been involved with anyone, even casually, since Elita," Optimus said. "I've been too busy."

"And you know you hurt her deeply when you ended things with her," Magnus said.

"The decision was mutual," Optimus said. "Besides. Towards the end, we were growing apart, and she cared for someone else. Someone she never told. I guessed, and she never confirmed it until she arrived here on Earth. She's been waiting for you a very long time."

"Are you done?" Magnus asked.

"I could go on," Optimus said. "But answer me this-why are you so hostile toward Hot Rod and Springer?"

"Despite their. . .quirks, they're two of the most savage frontliners with whom I've ever served," Magnus said. "And two mechs I'm proud to call my friends. However, they both seem to share something in common with you-an overdeveloped interface drive."

"That's the problem?" Optimus said.

"They let their urges get in the way of their duties," Magnus said. "I do not approve."

"Magnus, you need a good, hard overload. Actually, more than one. Have you ever had an overload, because I'm sure Elita would be glad to help you with that. . .besides, you don't deserve her," Optimus said. "She's waited for you for so long, and you can't even give her the time of day. . ."

Optimus was on the ground suddenly, on his back, seeing stars. Magnus moved so fast. . .he'd meant to provoke him. . .

"Good. . .you do care. . ." he muttered before offlining.

Magnus quickly found himself being pulled off Optimus by Ironhide, who promptly hit his knees, purging all over the place. Then Ratchet and Hot Rod were there.

Ratchet and Hot Rod found them that way.

"What in the Pit have you done?" Ratchet asked Magnus, as he helped pull Ironhide to his feet. "Hot Rod, check Optimus."

"Out cold," Hot Rod said.

"'Hide, do you feel well enough to assist Hot Rod with Optimus?"

He nodded, helping the younger mech haul their fallen leader between them.

"You've upset my mate, and you struck a fellow Autobot. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't repeat the process with you," Ratchet said.

Magnus said nothing.

"Talk," Ratchet said.

"Optimus. . .provoked me," Magnus said. "He said something about Elita. . ."

"You always were a puritanical asshole," Ratchet said as Prowl reached his side. "Get out of here before this gets out of control more than it already has."

Magnus quickly commed the Xantium, and was bounced back to the ship, leaving Ratchet with Prowl.

"What was that all about?" Prowl asked.

"I'm going to find out," Ratchet said, turning on his heel, headed for the med bay.

88888

Hot Rod helped Ironhide lay Optimus out on a medical berth, and he noticed the big black mech was still shaky.

"Are you all right?" Hot Rod asked as Ironhide sat down on one of the other berths.

"I just feel a little off," Ironhide said. "I have for a couple of days now, but this is worst it's been."

"What do you mean by 'off?'" a voice asked.

Ratchet. Slag.

"Nothing," Ironhide said. "Queasy."

"Nothing, my aft," Ratchet said. "Lay down."

"What about Optimus?" Ironhide said.

"He can wait a few minutes," Ratchet said. "Now lie still. This will only take a moment. . ."

He ran a quick scan of his mate; vitals within normal operating parameters, although he could use more energon intake, the current mineral concentration in the energon mix wasn't sitting well with Ironhide's systems, and. . .frag. A tiny little variance in Ironhide's spark pulse. Ratchet calibrated the scan, and found he was corrrect. A new spark connected to Ironhide's.

Ratchet grinned. Ironhide frowned.

"What's wrong?" Ironhide said.

"You're sparked," Ratchet said.

"What? How in the Pit can that be? We've only tried a couple of times. . ." Ironhide spluttered.

"Too much information," Hot Rod interjected, but Ratchet ignored him.

"We're going to have to switch you to medical grade energon, and fix the mineral concentration, but other than that, we have a healthy sparkling so far," the medic said. "Start picking out names, 'Hide. Remember our agreement? The one carrying gets to pick the name."

"Slag," Ironhide said. "Really? I'm sparked?"

"Yes," Ratchet said, giving his bond mate a squeeze on the shoulder. "Go get some rest, and I'll deal with aft-head here. I'll let you know how he's doing."

"All right," Ironhide said, heading off. Ratchet watched him go, a frown on his face when he saw Hot Rod still standing there.

"Youngling, it's all right. I can take care of Optimus by myself. I'll give you an update on his condition, also," Ratchet said.

Hot Rod vented air in a sigh, but he obeyed the medic, walking away.

88888


	11. Chapter 11

A Bet's A Bet

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Elita was out on patrol with Chromia during the head-smashing incident. Both femmes were surprised at the atmosphere in the rec room when they returned-still many bots up and talking. As the two femmes passed Prowl's table, Elita heard an interesting bit from Sideswipe.

"I bet Prime tosses his aft in the brig," Sideswipe said.

"'Sides, drop it," Prowl hissed, optics straying to the two femmes who were now dangerously close.

"Who's getting thrown into the brig?" Elita asked, arms crossed.

Chromia was standing at the other femme's shoulder, glaring at the three mechs.

"Nobody," Sunstreaker muttered.

"Yeah," Sideswipe said.

"You three if you don't talk," Elita said.

"You don't outrank me," Prowl said.

"Do you really want to get into a pissing contest with the femme commander, youngling?" Chromia said.

"I was merely addressing the fact Elita-1 is my equal," Prowl said. "And the twins and I have done nothing meriting a stay in the brig."

"Unlike another mech we could name," Sideswipe muttered.

The resounding clang from the smack his brother delivered his helm silenced the silver twin.

"What happened while we were on patrol?" Chromia asked.

Prowl thought a moment. The bet was Ultra Magnus' business, but the stupidity exhibited by the other mech directly involved Elita-1, but Prowl wasn't going to leave another mech twisting in the wind, even if it was Ultra Magnus.

"I'm sure somebody will have a report about it in the morning," Prowl finally said.

"Really?" Elita said. "_You_ aren't going to tell me what happened?"

"Prowlie, I wouldn't tick her off," Sideswipe said.

"Fine," Prowl said. "There was an incident, but it's been dealt with, and it's over. Happy?"

Taking a sip of his energon, Prowl prayed the femmes would go away.

"Sideswipe, what happened?" Chromia asked.

Sideswipe said nothing as Chromia's attention switched to Sunstreaker.

"Well, Sunshine?" Chromia said.

Sunstreaker glared back at the femme, not even flinching when she onlined her weapons.

"Chromia, put your guns away," Elita said. "Let's go."

Matters in ops went no better, with Jazz denying any knowledge of incidents in the rec room. Elita hunted down Kup in the space he was setting up as his office. He was no help, as he was angry about something, so the femme finally went to the med bay, where the sight of Optimus Prime stretched out unconscious on a berth greeted her.

"Don't ask," Ratchet said. "I mean it. .Ask."

"You mechs have all closed ranks," Elita said.

Slag. She knew something was up.

"What is going on?" Elita said.

Ratchet wasn't going to tell her, and bring the femme's wrath down on himself, but he wasn't above giving her a clue. What she did with the information was her business, and Red Alert could patch up Magnus.

"Ultra Magnus would be the one to question," Ratchet said.

"Why?"

"Where would you like me to start?" Ratchet asked, crossing his arms.

"Did he hurt Optimus?" Elita said.

Uh oh. Did he really want to answer that question? However, Elita took his hesitation as a yes. Moments later, the femme disappeared as she was bounced to the Xantium.

And straight into Ultra Magnus' quarters.

"What in the Pit is going on?" Elita asked as the mech rolled off his berth, and started backing away from the femme as she approached.

"Magnus, talk to me," she said, grabbing his chin, making him look at her. "What happened with Optimus? Why is he in the med bay?"

"Ratchet didn't tell you?" Magnus said.

"He said I should talk to you," Elita said.

He needed her out of his quarters, and fast. He'd already violated the terms of the bet once, and he wasn't going to do so again, and get caught doing it.

"Optimus and I had a disagreement," Magnus said.

"A disagreement?" Elita said, hands on hips. "About what? What could bring you two to blows? You hit him, didn't you?"

"I lost my temper," Magnus said. "I was provoked. Optimus had no business butting in. . ."

"Was it about me?" Elita asked. "Primus, you two are worse than a pair of sparklings. What were you arguing about?"

"Lita, give me some time, please," Magnus said, putting his hands on her shoulders, kissing her forhead. "That's all I'm asking. I'll escort you back to your quarters. . ."

"I can show myself out," she said, onlining one of her cannons. She blew open the door to Magnus' quarters, and disappeared in a shaft of light.

88888

Optimus Prime ignored the incessant comms from Ultra Magnus as Ratchet gave him a short lecture about his stupidity, and to take it easy on patrol.

"And next time, do not provoke him," Ratchet said. "Magnus snapped like a rubber band."

"I know," Optimus said.

"What is going on?" Ratchet asked, optics narrowing.

"Nothing," Optimus said, the picture of innocence.

"Sure," Ratchet said. "Before you go, is it all right if Ironhide and I stop by your quarters this evening? There is something we'd like to discuss."

"Is 2100 too late?" Optimus said.

"No," Ratchet said. "Remember-take it easy. Don't let that hot shot make you race or anything stupid. I know you have patrol with Hot Rod. Again. Anything going on there I should know about?"

"No," Optimus said.

Ratchet snorted. "Get out."

Optimus obliged.

88888

Arcee passed her Prime as he exited the med bay. She'd heard about the incident the night before from Ironhide. He'd stopped by late and talked to her a few moments. She thought he was checking up on her because he'd been on edge about something, but he hadn't asked her about how patrol was going with Springer. Arcee knew her sire probably suspected she liked the triple changer, and Springer seemed to like her back, but so far, he had been nothing but polite and respectful and all business. The triple changer wasn't unattractive. A little cocky, but he was charming. And his brother, Hot Rod, also attractive, with his devil may care attitude and cocky grin. They'd clicked, but she didn't feel the spark she felt with Springer when she was with Hot Rod.

All things to consider later, because Ratchet was waiting for her. Ironhide had told her the night before to go see Ratchet first thing in the morning. So here she was.

Ratchet smiled, seeing his daughter, giving her a hug.

"Is everything all right? 'Hide told me to come see you," Arcee said.

"I have some good news," Ratchet said.

"What is it?" Arcee asked.

"I confirmed last night Ironhide is carrying," Ratchet said.

He had a smug look on his face.

"You're very proud of yourself, aren't you?" Arcee said, hugging the medic.

"I told Ironhide we could tell you together, but he was too embarrassed," Ratchet said.

"Mech or femme?" Arcee asked.

"Too early to know," Ratchet said.

"I'd like a little brother," Arcee said.

"I wouldn't mind having another little femme like you, but a mechling would be fine, also," Ratchet said.

"I'm not so little anymore, Ratch," Arcee said.

"Don't remind me," Ratchet said. "You've grown into a strong, beautiful femme. And on that note, I'm surprised you're not having to beat off the mechs with a stick."

"You know 'Hide's scared them off," Arcee said.

"All of them?" Ratchet asked.

"Maybe not all of them," Arcee answered.

"One of Magnus' crew?" Ratchet asked.

"Maybe," Arcee said. "I have to go, or I'm going to be late for patrol. See you later."

Ratchet gave his daughter another quick hug, watching her go, thinking. He'd seen her talking to Springer before and after patrol, and they seemed to be hitting it off. Forming a relationship with the other Autobot was Arcee's choice. They raised her to make her own decisions. If she wanted the triple-changer, who was he to stand in her way? But if Springer hurt her, there would be nothing left of the other mech when Ratchet was finished.

88888

Optimus was spending the evening in his quarters, reading, trying to follow Ratchet's orders, and waiting for the medic and Ironhide to show up. The door chime ringing was a welcome distraction from reports, but it was too early for his friends to show-only a few minutes after 2000.

The door opened, revealing Hot Rod.

"I know I'm breaking the rules and I can't stay long, and considering the mood you were in all day, I thought I'd bring you something to cheer you up," Hot Rod said. "Hold out your hands."

Optimus did as he was told, and Hot Rod placed something into his cupped hands. He looked. Crystals of some kind, of many different shapes and colors.

"Intact data crystals from Antilla," Hot Rod said. "They're intact, but corrupt, as far as Kup can tell. He said you were a scientist before the war, and I thought you'd appreciate having them. . ."

"Thank you," Optimus said.

"Just don't tell Magnus you have them. He'll know where you got them," Hot Rod said.

Optimus put them on the shelf by his berth.

"Why can't you tell me about Antilla?" he asked.

"Sworn to secrecy," Hot Rod said. "Magnus made me promise."

"Magnus isn't so secretive about somet matters," Optimus said. "He would have me believe you and Springer fragged your way across Cybertron, through the Decepticon ranks and the remaining colonies."

Hot Rod snorted. "Magnus would," he said. "No-to set the record straight, it was not all of Cybertron, only one Decepticon, and that was Springer, not me, and the colonies. . .yeah. The less said about that, the better."

"I'm under the impression you were asked to leave more than once," Optimus said.

"Lots of reasons," Hot Rod said. "I can get you the logs from the Xantium."

"Or I can just ask Magnus," Optimus said.

"Yeah," Hot Rod said. "I'm surprised you're on speaking terms after what happened last night. Why'd he belt you?"

"Magnus needs to get laid," Optimus said.

"Thanks for that," Hot Rod said. "I hope you're not volunteering."

"He needs a push in the right direction," Optimus said.

"Yeah, so far your methods aren't working," Hot Rod said. He could not believe he was having such a conversation with the Autobot leader.

"You're a Prime, so we're in this together," Optimus said.

"So when this all heads south and Magnus snaps I can remind him I outrank him?" Hot Rod asked, hopeful.

"I bet that's something he's trying not to think about," Optimus said.

Hot Rod grinned. "Have any plans for helping him snap?"

"Not yet," Optimus said. "Do you?"

"I'm working on it," Hot Rod said. "You'll have something on your desk by morning."

88888

Ultra Magnus had to bribe Roadbuster and Blurr, who had been on monitor duty on the Xantium, to keep from telling that Elita-1 had been on board, and the reason why the door to his quarters needed repairs. He'd gotten into Kup's stash of high grade for the other two bots, telling them if they breathed a word, he would reduce them to scrap. Luckily, they believed him. Red Alert, on the other hand, told him she didn't give an Earth rat's ass about what had happened to his door, and he better not let hit happen again. He'd given the medic a lame excuse about not being able to get the door open, so he blasted it.

Now he was compiling reports for Optimus Prime and Prowl. Like they'd read them, he reflected. At least he was following protocol and not giving in to his baser urges.

88888

At exactly 2100, Optimus' door chimed again, and it was Ironhide and Ratchet. His two friends walked in, Ratchet looking smugly pleased with himself, and Ironhide looking embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"Everything all right?" Optimus asked as they entered.

Ironhide frowned. Ratchet elbowed him.

"Arcee already knows, Hot Rod found out last night, but he's kept his mouth shut, and you're the next we'd like to tell," Ratchet said. "Ironhide is sparked."

"Congratulations," Optimus said, squeezing Ratchet's shoulder, and enveloping Ironhide in a hug.

"Slagger," Optimus said, touching his helm to Ironhide's. "I wish you both a healthy sparkling. Primus has truly blessed us."

"Primus has an unfortunate sense of humor," Ironhide said.

"You're just angry you're going to be pulled off active duty," Ratchet said.

"As of right now," Optimus said. "No combat. You can still train, but no hand to hand combat exhibitions." He looked to Ratchet for confirmation.

"You'll answer to both of us," Ratchet said. "Professionally and personally."

Ironhide snorted. "I'm not afraid of you, Optimus," he said.

"No, it should be Ratchet," Optimus said, mirth in his optics.

"You're a wise mech," Ratchet said. "I wish some of it would rub off on aft-head here."

"You know it's why you love me," Ironhide said. "Come on. We've taken enough of Optimus' time."

"Good night," Optimus said, happy for his friends. Now if he could only do something about Elita and Magnus. . .

88888

Optimus' hand covered his mouth when he saw the e-mail waiting on his screen. Hot Rod had come through, as promised.

To: Optimus Prime, .mil

From: Capt. Ian F. Graham, ..mil

Optimus, after a discussion with Hot Rod last night, I've sent along the information the two of us compiled. Bear in mind, if you are caught, I will disavow any knowledge of this e-mail or the conversation last night. Need I remind you Prowl will have our heads?

It's a document called "Skippy's List: The 213 things Skippy is no longer allowed to do in the U.S. Army." I hope you'll find it very enlightening and helpful. It's proven useful in some of my past assignments, especially when dealing with certain members of the foreign press when I was stationed in Kabul.

To: Capt. Ian F. Graham, ..mil

From: Optimus Prime, .mil

Don't worry about Prowl. He's on our side.

To: Optimus Prime, .mil

From: Capt. Ian F. Graham, ..mil

Are you blackmailing Prowl? If you are, I want no part of it...possibly. Does it have anything to do with the prank he pulled on Jazz and Barricade involving the paint grenades and the glitter cannon? Or the Photoshopped pictures Hot Rod and Kup found on the hard drive in his office this morning?

To: Capt. Ian F. Graham, ..mil

From: Optimus Prime, .mil

#122 actually happened a few months ago. You were away on a training exercise, but Wheeljack was storing such materials in his quarters to keep it away from the twins. And #191. Galloway asked if we could do that "Decepticon combiner thing" with some of the Hummers. I had to remind him about our no sharing our advanced technology with the humans policy.

And what Photoshopped pictures in Prowl's office? Why were Kup and Hot Rod searching Prowl's office? How do you know about it?

To: Optimus Prime, .mil

From: Capt. Ian F. Graham, ..mil

I'm on my Ipad outside Prowl's office. Kup was tipped off a while ago about a "security breach" by Ultra Magnus. Something about Prowl having contraband materials on his office computer? I don't know. Ultra Magnus' behavior, as you well know, has been erratic these past few days. Red Alert was going to discuss it this morning with Ratchet. I do not think this bodes well for any of us.

No, it didn't, Optimus thought, heading for the med bay.

88888

"He's under a lot of stress," Red Alert said. "Should I recommend a couple of days off?"

"Not a bad idea, if Ultra Magnus will actually listen," Ratchet said. "If not, as CMO, I have the authority to pull him from duty if he doesn't listen to you. Between you and I, I think this has less to do with stress and more to do with relationship trouble."

"What?" Red Alert said, jaw dropping.

"I think it has something to do with Elita-1," Ratchet said. "I'm not completely sure, but. . ."

He stopped when the med bay doors opened, Optimus Prime flying inside.

"Whatever it is you're discussing about Magnus, I. . ." Optimus stopped, watching a glance exchanged between the two medics.

"We were having a private discussion," Ratchet said. "Get out before I throw you out, and you know what the humans say about assumptions, don't you?"

Optimus nodded.

"For all you know, we could be discussing who in the ranks besides Ironhide is carrying," Ratchet said.

"WHAT?"

"Got you," Ratchet said. "Get out."

The medic stood, booting his Prime out on his aft.

"Now, where were we?"


	12. Chapter 12

A Bet's A Bet

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Prowl's office was busy, Jazz noted as he and Barricade came out of his own office. They hadn't made it to their quarters the night before, and all the noise coming from Prowl's office was enough to rouse even the Unmaker from his slumber. Even better, Ultra Magnus was standing there in the corridor when the head of special ops planted passionate kiss on Barricade's lips and gave him a playful swat on the aft as they prepared to go their separate ways for the day. Prowl, Hot Rod, Kup and Optimus Prime were all present, also, but they didn't flinch. Magnus gave Jazz a disapproving look, one he leveled on all the other Autobots present.

"What are you lookin' at?" Jazz finally asked, arms crossed.

Ultra Magnus had no answer; Optimus was standing behind him, shaking his head "no" at Jazz.

:Don't provoke him: Optimus commed.

:He needs locked in a supply closet for a couple of days with a willing mech or femme. Why don't you and Lita drag him off somewhere? Me and Prowler can take care of things around here if it'll get tight-aft unwound, and give you a break, too:

Slag the bet, Optimus thought. Jazz did have a point. Maybe he could join the two? Elita probably wouldn't mind, but Magnus. . .Magnus would flip. What the hell was he thinking?

:Thank you for the suggestion: Optimus said.

Jazz shrugged, going on his way.

Optimus turned his attention back to the problem at hand.

"I think a few fake pictures are not a security breach," Optimus said. "Magnus, you're overreacting, and how did you know to have Hot Rod and Kup search Prowl's hard drive if you did not plant them there yourself?"

"I did put them there, and it proves how weak the network is," Magnus said.

"Fine," Optimus said. "You can busy yourself today with helping Prowl secure the computer network. That is an order."

He started to walk away, but Magnus followed.

"You're hiding Barricade?" he asked.

They weren't hiding him. They'd managed to keep him out of Magnus' sight for a couple of weeks. No small accomplishment.

"He defected," Optimus said.

"And he's fraternizing with Jazz," Magnus said.

"That's their business," Optimus said. "You should be spending time with Elita."

"You know damn well I can't, and quit reminding me," Magnus said. "Springer still isn't off the hook."

"He's doing quite well," Optimus said. "His performance as well as that of Hot Rod has been exemplary. Prowl has spoken very highly of them both."

"It's only been two weeks," Magnus said. "Twenty-five more days."

"I don't think you'll be able to keep Elita's hands off you for that long," Optimus said. "If she doesn't try and take you apart first."

"She's not very happy with me," Magnus said.

"Talk to her," Optimus said.

"Or you can just tell her for me," Magnus said.

"Coward," Optimus said. "You just don't want to face her alone, bet or no bet. Afraid of what she'll do to you once you're alone with her?"

He noticed Magnus balling his right fist, and felt the flare in his energy field. Primus, his friend did need to get laid, and bad.

"You can't avoid her forever," Optimus said. "Magnus, go help Prowl. I'm late for my own duties."

Magnus frowned, but let him go. He would not give in to Optimus' goading. He was a better mech than that.

88888

Elita-1 ignored Ironhide and Chromia as they tried to one-up each other on the firing range. They were on either side of her, and the explosions they were creating were distracting from her own target practice. Imaging Ultra Magnus' head as the target helped. The Pit-spawned slagger was avoiding her, and she wanted to know why. She did want to shove him up against a wall or pin him to a berth and have her way with him, but she could be patient. She only wanted to talk to the lunkhead. Talk. Conversation. Verbal communication. Non-verbal, if he'd even acknowledge her comms. She was getting desperate, wanting to know if something was wrong with Magnus. Chromia's solution involved violence, but violence was a last resort. Almost. Shooting off his arm was an accident, and blowing up his door a warning.

Maybe a talk with Optimus would help. Magnus wasn't avoiding Optimus' company, only hers. She resolved herself to talk to him once he was back from patrol.


	13. Chapter 13

A Bet's A Bet

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"Why do I get the feeling each of us would rather be elsewhere?" Springer said.

"What makes you say that?" Hot Rod asked. Sitting in the rec room, the two sat at their own table instead of mixing with the other off duty Autobots.

"You haven't answered my question," Springer said. "You're distracted, and if Arcee looks my way one more time, I'm leaving."

"What question?" Hot Rod said.

"The one I asked about how you like patrolling with Optimus Prime," Springer asked. "That's gotta suck."

Hot Rod shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "It's not so bad."

Springer frowned. "Seriously?"

"Optimus isn't all rules and regulations like Ultra Magnus," Hot Rod said.

"I don't think anyone is as strict about the rules as Magnus," Springer said. "Maybe Prowl."

"He's never been as bad as Magnus," Hot Rod said.

"No," Springer agreed. "Speaking of, where is Magnus? I haven't seen much of him lately."

"I saw him leave with Optimus earlier," Hot Rod said.

Springer didn't answer. Damn. The slagger was upholding his side of the bet. The triple changer half-expected Magnus to cave from Elita-1's attention, but so far, it seemed Magnus was being strong. Not that Springer was going to lose. He wanted to win, not just for the sake of winning a bet, but because he liked Arcee and wanted to do things right, like take his time to get to know her. At least Hot Rod wasn't doing anything to endanger the bet, either. Rodi was doing good, and Springer was happy with that. They talked about pulling practical jokes, but hadn't yet. Waiting until after the bet was over was hard, but wise. No "antics" included pranks and other unseemly behavior.

Hot Rod poked his brother in the shoulder, noticing Springer had checked out.

"You could go over and say hello to Arcee," he suggested. "No Magnus, and in a room full of other bots. Go on over."

"While she's with her parents? No way," Springer said.

"You know them both, so what's the big deal?" Hot Rod said. "Besides, I dare you."

"You dare me?" Springer retorted, optic ridge raised in annoyance. "What are we, sparklings?"

Hot Rod shrugged.

"Fine," Springer said, standing. "I'm going over."

Hot Rod grinned. "Good luck."

Springer shot him a frown, which Hot Rod ignored. The triple changer's intakes hitched as he walked over to the table where Arcee was sitting with Ironhide and Ratchet.

Arcee smiled at the green mech as he approached; Ratchet nodded and Ironhide's expression went from happy to indiscernible.

"Hey Arcee," Springer said.

"Hello."

"Uh. . ."

"Arcee, why don't you join Springer and his brother?" Ratchet suggested. "Ironhide and I have a few things we need to discuss."

Ironhide kicked him under the table. Ratchet ignored his bond mate as their daughter stood, walking with Springer back to his table.

"I'm going to kill you," Ironhide said once the younger bots were out of hearing range.

"No you won't," Ratchet said, smiling. "It's clear they like each other. Why not give them the chance to talk without being on duty. Besides, this way we can keep an eye on Arcee."

"A devious one, you are," Ironhide said, approval in his tone.

"It's one of the many reasons you love me," Ratchet said.

Ironhide snorted. "No one else would have you."

Ratchet squeezed his mate's shoulder. "When I said I wanted to talk, I wasn't kidding," he said. "Have you thought of any names yet?"

"A few," Ironhide said. "All mech names."

"Well?"

"Boreas, Boost, Titan, Bullitt and Harley," Ironhide said.

"All Terran names," Ratchet said.

"Fitting, considering Earth is our home now," Ironhide said.

"Convinced you're carrying a mech?"

"I just haven't thought of any femme names," Ironhide said. "Do you like my suggestions so far?"

"A couple of them," Ratchet said. "Keep trying."

88888

It was almost impossible to tell which mech was which as they walked down the corridor to the wash racks. Fortunately, no one saw Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus as they returned from patrol covered in mud and Primus only knew what else.

"It's not my fault you got stuck," Optimus said, palming the controls to the door. "If you would've followed me. . ."

"Stow it," Magnus snapped. "If you hadn't changed the duty roster on me, this wouldn't have happened. This is your fault. I'm going to be picking muck out of my frame for days."

"I'm sure you could find a willing femme to help you," Optimus said, mirth glinting in his optics.

"Shut up," Magnus said, turning on the water.

"I could help you," Optimus said.

"I. Do. Not. Need. Help." Magnus said.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call Lita? She'd be more than willing to. . .assist us both," Optimus said.

Magnus' optics flared in anger.

"You have a dirty processor," he said.

"And you need to get laid," Optimus snapped back.

"What?"

"You heard me," Optimus said, ducking his head under the water.

Magnus grabbed him by the arm, turning him around.

"I am not going to. . .to. . ."

"'Face Elita senseless? Magnus, it's all right. I know you care for her," Optimus said. "She cares for you. Do what you know is right."

He suddenly found himself on his back, Magnus holding him down.

"How can you think I would endanger our friendship that way?"

"It's what Elita wants," Optimus said. "I thought you understood that."

"I understand I could be throwing away something I hold dear," Magnus said.

Optimus vented air in a sigh. Drastic measures were needed to make Magnus come around, bet or no bet. He wrestled an arm free, punching the unprepared an unsuspecting Magnus. Taking advantage of his surprise, Optimus tried rolling Magnus beneath him, but he started to get loose. Magnus tried crawling away from Optimus, but the other mech lunged, grabbing him by the ankle, giving him a backward yank. Magnus suddenly found himself flat on his back as Optimus straddled him, immobilizing him, and pinning his arms over his head.

"I'm not letting you up until you make me a promise," Optimus said.

"What?" Magnus said.

"Tell Elita," Optimus said.

"Tell me what?"

Both mechs looked toward the door. Elita was standing there, staring down at them both.


	14. Chapter 14

A Bet's A Bet

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Arcee listened while Springer and Hot Rod took turns correcting each other while telling a story.

"No, I saved your aft that time," Springer said.

"Whatever," Hot Rod said, shaking his head. "See what I have to put up with?"

Arcee smiled. "You're lucky to have each other," she said. "So few of us escaped Cybertron with any of our families intact. . ."

"I think we're lucky you made it," Springer said. "Even if Hatchet and Ironhide are your creators."

Hot Rod shot his brother a threatening look, which, of course, Springer ignored.

"I don't know if they've shared it with anyone yet besides me, but they're going to have another sparkling," Arcee said.

Hot Rod bit back a grin, watching Springer's jaw drop.

"Prime let them spawn?" he managed.

"Spring. . ." Hot Rod cautioned, noticing the look in the femme's optics. A look not unlike Ironhide before he unleashed his cannons on someone.

"Shut up, Rodi. I'm still processing the news," Springer said. "Wow. A sparkling. At least you get a sib out of it."

"I'm looking forward to it," Arcee said. "So, are you going to finish your story or not?"

Springer grinned. That was something easy.

88888

Elita-1, hands on hips, stared down at her former mate and possible future mate.

"Is there something going on I need to know about?" she asked. Putting together a sentence was almost more than her processor could manage, optics locked on the two mechs. She wondered for a second what it would be like to be sandwiched between them. . .and shot down the thought. No. She was not going there. Well, she was. . .only in her mind. Not in reality.

"What is going on?" she finally said.

Optimus let Magnus up, who muttered something unintelligible as he walked past, still partially covered in mud and smelling of something much worse.

"I can explain. . ." Optimus said.

"You better," the femme snapped. "Get cleaned up. I'll be waiting for you."

A little later, Optimus watched Elita poke around in his quarters as he moved data pads from his chair, making room for her to sit. She was familiar with his quarters, and the belongings. However, she found something that caught her attention.

"Pretty crystals," Elita said, picking up one, turning it over in her hands.

"Wait-these are ancient data crystals.

"They were a gift," Optimus said.

"Really?" Elita said, interested. "From who?"

"Someone," Optimus said.

"You received a gift from someone, and you're not going to tell me?" she said.

"It was a thank-you of sorts," Optimus said.

"A token of affection or appreciation?" Elita said. "Was this someone thanking you for a night of mind-blowing overloads?"

"NO."

"I can hope," Elita said. "I don't want you to be so alone. You deserve happiness."

"So do you," Optimus said.

"If that's the case, then why won't Magnus talk to me?"

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "He will," Optimus said. "Give him time."

"That's what he keeps telling me," Elita said, venting air in a sigh.

"It's late. You should get some recharge," Optimus said, placing a quick kiss on her helm.

"Don't patronize me, Optimus," she said.

"I'm not," he said.

"You're trying to distract me then," she said.

"If I were trying to distract you, I'd be doing a much better job," Optimus said. "Magnus is going to have to be mature and tell you himself why he refuses to spend time with you."

And Optimus refused to do Magnus' dirty work for him. The slagger got himself into the mess, and he could get himself out. However, he was going to see how far Magnus was willing to go to win a bet.

"You know, but you won't tell me," Elita said.

"I'm not protecting Magnus, if that's what you're asking," Optimus said.

Elita sighed. Mechs. They were so damn stubborn. If Optimus wasn't going to be honest, she could at least try and get back at him.

"You've been patrolling with one of the new bots-Hot Rod, right? How's that going?" she asked.

"Fine," Optimus said.

"Just 'fine?' You change the duty roster so Springer can patrol with Arcee, and you're patrolling with Hot Rod," Elita said. "I understand putting Springer and Arcee together. She talks about him, not non-stop, but he keeps coming up in conversation. I know she likes him, but I can't see you putting Ironhide and Ratchet's baby in harm's way for no good reason. So, what gives?"

"If Springer steps out of line with Arcee, it's not just Ironhide and Ratchet he has to worry about," Optimus said. "He's well aware of this."

"So why did you change the duty roster?"

"I'm Prime. I don't have to explain myself," Optimus said.

"My aft," Elita said. "Fine. Keep it to yourself. Good night."

She left, thinking. Two could play at Optimus' game.

88888


	15. Chapter 15

A Bet's A Bet

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

The next morning, Hot Rod was waiting for his patrol partner to show, and the form walking toward him was most definitely _not_ Optimus Prime. Small, beautiful, lithe and deadly. Femme. Elita-1 walked up, meeting the young mech's raised optic ridge with one of her own.

"I'm patrolling with you today," she said. "I hope you don't have a problem with that.

"None," Hot Rod said.

"Good," Elita said, transforming.

Elita changed the roster. She had that power, and she was going to get to the bottom of why Optimus was patrolling with the new mech. And after four hours of no conversation while making their rounds, the femme finally decided it was time for a break. She had Hot Rod follow her to the lookout, a favorite spot with many of the Autobots. A good location for a conversation she didn't want others to hear.

Elita transformed, waited for Hot Rod to do the same. She looked up at him, and his expression was unreadable. He probably thought he was in trouble, Elita reflected. He would or wouldn't be, depending on how the conversation went.

"So, you've been paired with Optimus a lot lately on patrol. Spending any off duty time together?" she asked.

"Nope," Hot Rod said.

"You should," Elita said. "If you like him. He's a good mech."

Hot Rod stared at the ground.

"This is just between us," Elita said. "I hope you're not taking this as an ambush, but I don't want to see Optimus hurt."

"I wasn't planning on hurting anyone," Hot Rod said.

"You like him," Elita said.

Hot Rod's intakes hitched slightly. Damn. The femme was direct.

"Maybe," Hot Rod said. "I don't see why that's your business."

"Optimus has been through so much. I want to see him happy, and not alone. The burden of being Prime is one he's carried for so long. . ." Elita said.

"It's part of why we're not together anymore, and why he pushes everyone away eventually."

"And you're doing me a favor telling me this?" Hot Rod asked, arms crossed, staring down at the femme with interest.

"Sparkling, yes," Elita said. "I've heard the rumors about you and your brother, but there has to be more to you than that if Optimus is spending time with you. I'm telling you if you have a chance with him, you should take it."

"Going to tell him this too?" Hot Rod said.

"He won't listen to me," Elita said. "Optimus is stubborn. Almost as stubborn as Magnus. You mechs are so damn hard-headed. Makes me wonder how our race has survived so long with mostly mechs in charge."

"There was a female Prime," Hot Rod said. "One of the original 13, Solus Prime."

"You know your history," Elita said.

Hot Rod shrugged. "Kup's been making sure I do," he said.

Elita gave him a questioning look, but Hot Rod ignored it.

"We should get going," he said.

88888

Ultra Magnus' day wasn't going well, completely due to circumstance beyond his control. An e-mail circulated quietly among the Autobot command staff, minus himself, that morning. And now Ultra Magnus was living the contents of that e-mail. He was trying to run a field exercise with Jazz, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Barricade. Except no one was following orders.

"Jazz, I gave you a direct order," Magnus snapped.

"Why?" Jazz asked.

"I agree," Sideswipe said. "We should take a vote."

57 and 63 off Skippy's List, which Optimus had seen them all that morning.

"Last time I checked, this wasn't a democracy," Magnus said.

"A lot's changed," Jazz said.

"Optimus takes a vote before deciding on a course of action?"

"Might want to take that up with him," Jazz said.

"You bet your aft I will," Magnus muttered.

The "democracy" incident was followed by another example of insubordination. While looking up changes in the command protocols later that day, Magnus was kicked off the mainframe by Prowl.

"You don't have the proper security clearance for these files," the second-in-command informed Magnus.

"My clearance is the same as yours," Magnus said.

"Not anymore," Prowl said.

"You're going to have to fill out these forms in triplicate, and return a copy to myself, Optimus and Kup," Prowl said.

"How long will that take?"

"I'll get back with you in a few weeks," Prowl said.

He smiled as he walked away, listening to the usually unflappable Magnus curse. 173 and 149 on the list could be crossed off.

And later, when Magnus was in the rec room trying to write a report, Kup approached him.

"I have some repair requisitions for you to go over," he said, handing the younger bot a data pad.

"I'll get to them later," Magnus said, waving Kup off.

List item 205-check.

Author's Note: The numbered items are from "Skippy's List: The 213 things Skippy is no longer allowed to do in the U.S. Army," (/list/). It's a beautiful piece of work, and one of the funnies things I've ever read.

The items mentioned in this chapter are:

57. The proper response to a lawful order is not "Why?"

63. Command decisions do *not* need to be ratified by a 2/3 majority.

149. Must not create new DOD forms, then insist they be filled out.

173. I am not allowed to create new levels of security clearance.

205. Don't write up false gigs on a HMMWV PMCS. ("Broken clutch pedal", "Number three turbine has frequent flame-outs", "flux capacitor emits loud whine when engaged")


	16. Chapter 16

A Bet's A Bet

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Magnus found Optimus in his office, feet up on his desk, reading a data pad.

"I've had nothing but trouble today," Magnus said.

"Oh?" Optimus said, sitting up, the picture of innocence.

"Jazz disobeyed a direct order, Sideswipe wanted to take a vote, Prowl said my security clearance was invalid, and Kup handed me a pile of requisitions for non-existent repairs to the Xantium," Magnus said. "And what are you doing here? I thought you had patrol with Hot Rod."

"I did, but Elita changed the duty roster," Optimus said. "So I took the day off."

"What?" Magnus said through gritted denta.

"Ratchet's been on my case about my stress levels, so I took a personal day," Optimus said. "Technically. He doesn't need to know that, though."

Magnus slammed a fist down on Optimus' desk in frustration.

"The ranks are full of insubordination, senior officers can change the duty roster at will, and you just sit here?" Magnus asked.

"And you can't take a joke," Optimus muttered.

Magnus wasn't paying attention to the comment. He was off on a tirade.

". . .Jazz has taken up with a Decepticon, and why in the name of Primus did you allow Ironhide and Ratchet to procreate again?"

Optimus pinched the bridge of his nose, collecting his thoughts. He slowly vented air.

"Magnus, no one is allowing their personal life to interfere with their duties. If anything, you're spending too much time worrying about everyone else's personal lives instead of taking care of your own," Optimus said. "You need to 'man up' as the humans say and have a talk with Elita. Or let her have her way with you. Either way, it will solve several problems all at once-she won't be angry with you anymore, she'll be off my back and I told you already, you need to get laid. Very, very badly."

"I'm going to forget you said that," Magnus said.

"Tell Elita about the damn bet," Optimus said."Is your pride and protocol so important you won't talk to her? You've already lost. Come clean."

"Why should I?" Magnus asked. "I'll deal with Elita when I'm ready, and Springer and Hot Rod still need to learn a lesson."

"They've learned, I think," Optimus said. "They're settling in fine, and keeping out of trouble."

"Wait until the bet is finished, then come talk to me," Magnus said. "Then you'll see how exemplary their conduct is."

"You know the rank and file need some latitude to blow off steam," Optimus said.

"You give those under your command too much slack," Magnus said.

"If you think you can do a better job, be my guest," Optimus said, standing. "Take my seat. Go ahead."

"I might take you up on the offer, but not today," Magnus said. "I'm going to go talk to Elita, then get some rest."

"Good luck," Optimus said.

Magnus shot him a dirty look as he walked out of the office, heading toward Elita's quarters. He commed her, letting the femme know he was coming to see her, but she told him to meet her in the rec room. Magnus changed direction, heading that way, only to find the femme with Hot Rod. He couldn't hear what was being said, but Elita was laughing, and she had her hand on the younger mech's shoulder.

But as he got closer, Magnus heard what the femme said to the other mech.

"Don't forget what I told you," Elita said, kissing Hot Rod on the cheek.

At that, Magnus snapped, slamming Hot Rod into the wall.

"You're a Prime, act like it," Magnus said. "You can't run around trying to worm your way into the berth of every femme you meet."

From behind, Magnus heard the click and whine of weapons onlining. He looked back over his shoulder to see Elita with a cannon pointed at his head.

"Let him go," Elita said. "Slowly."

Magnus did as he was told, letting go of Hot Rod, who glanced at the femme.

"We'll finish this later," she said, watching the other mech leave. Elita turned her attention back to Magnus.

"You're never going to find yourself in _my_ berth if you keep acting like this, Magnus." Elita said. "What is wrong with you? Jealous?"

"Jealousy has nothing to do with this," Magnus said. "Elita, I do want to court you, but on my terms. Can't you just accept that for now?"

The femme glared, hands on hips. "Your terms? Either you want me or not, Magnus," she said. "It's that simple. I care for you. I've waited for you. I knew you would have reservations about. . .us, but I thought you would at least discuss this with me."

"I will," Magnus said. "Just not right now."

He put his hands on her shoulders, kissed her on the helm, and she shoved him away.

"I'm tired of being patronized," Elita said. "Grow some back struts, Magnus, and be a mech."

"Optimus told me the same thing a bit ago," Magnus said.

"At least we're in agreement with something, Magnus," Elita said. "You know where to find me if you really want to talk."

88888

Elita made a stop by the med bay, telling Ratchet about Magnus' erratic behavior of late. The medic thanked her, and said he'd take care of it. The femme allowed herself a feral smile as she left Ratchet's domain. Let Ultra Magnus chew on that. There was no escaping the medic if he thought something was wrong. Petty, but the big mech deserved it for being an aft. Magnus was stubborn, but she could be more obstinate than him when it came to something she wanted.

One matter partly resolved, there was the issue of Hot Rod. What had Magnus meant, the other mech was a Prime? Certainly not. . .but she'd ask Optimus when she had a chance. If Hot Rod was a Prime, that certainly upped the stakes when it came to getting him together with Optimus. Another Prime could help ease the burden of leadership. Even if Hot Rod wasn't a Prime, he was, from what she'd learned, he was loyal, funny and handsome. A temper was something she had yet to see evidence of, but Elita was going to see to he spent time with Optimus.


	17. Chapter 17

A Bet's A Bet

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Hot Rod nursed his energon, sitting in a corner of the rec room, watching out for Ultra Magnus. With Springer still out on patrol with Arcee, there wasn't much else to do. He considered visiting Kup, but ruled it out as something for later. Anything to avoid getting pounded into the ground by an angry Magnus for moving in on "his" femme. Hot Rod was not prepared to have a jealous Ultra Magnus unleashed on the Autobot forces. Neither was Optimus, from what he'd said about the matter.

Though Hot Rod was a Prime, Magnus was still his commanding officer. And as a Prime, wasn't it part of his duty to help ensure the well-being of his people? A good idea, but pulling off an escapade of a questionable nature would get him thrown into the brig, Prime or no. Maybe Optimus would help? Or he already had something in mind? Hot Rod stood, heading for the other Prime's quarters, hoping they could put their heads together and come up with a plan. He commed Optimus, letting him know he was coming, and Hot Rod found the door open, and Optimus waiting.

"What can I do for you?" Optimus asked.

"I nearly got my head knocked off by Magnus tonight when he saw me talking with Elita-1," Hot Rod said.

"He assumed you were moving in on Elita?" Optimus said.

"She's amazing, but I know she's off limits," Hot Rod said.

"Have someone in mind, do you?" Optimus asked.

"Maybe," Hot Rod said, grinning. "I'd like to discuss that, but not right now. I came to talk about Magnus. You're right-something needs to be done."

Optimus raised an optic ridge in interest. "Do you have anything in mind?"

"I was hoping maybe you had an idea," Hot Rod said. "Magnus has it bad for Elita, and I know she'd go to the Pit and back for him."

"However, Magnus is reluctant to do anything to endanger the bet," Optimus said.

"Whatever," Hot Rod said. "He's already lost, so why doesn't he just fess up to Elita how he feels?"

"I'm surprised you haven't figured that out yet," Optimus said, standing. "He wants to make sure you and Springer learn discipline."

"We're not as stupid as he thinks," Hot Rod said. "Magnus, on the other hand. . ."

Optimus chose not to say anything about Magnus' intelligence. He had been thinking of how to push his friend and Elita together, and he wasn't above employing unorthodox tactics to do so.

"I do have an idea," Optimus said. "But the less you know, the better. The humans call it 'plausible denial."

"You'll get back with me?"

"Yes," Optimus said.

88888

Ratchet stuck his head out the med bay door when he heard footsteps. Ah, just the mech he wanted to see. He grabbed Ultra Magnus by the arm, dragging him inside the med bay.

"Sit," the medic said, pointing toward the closest empty berth.

Magnus glared, but did as Ratchet bid.

"There's nothing wrong with me," Magnus said. "Red Alert did routine examinations on all of us a few months ago, and the entire crew received a clean bill of health."

"I haven't had a chance to examine everyone yet," Ratchet said. "You might want to let your crew know their time is up. You'll be the first. I'll schedule for 0800 tomorrow. Anything you want to talk about right now?"

"Like what?"

"Relationship troubles," Ratchet said. "Stress. The weight of command. How are you adapting to Earth?"

"I have no relationship troubles to speak of," Magnus said. "I'm doing fine with my command responsibilities, and I'm having no trouble adapting to my new home."

Ratchet's optics narrowed. Denial. Always denial. He should've known the aft-head would deny any problems at all. Elita had alluded to the fact Magnus knew of her feelings, but was having trouble articulating his medic wished a wrench to the head would fix the problem, but stubbornness wasn't that easily remedied. He decided on a different tactic.

"How are things going with Elita?" Ratchet asked.

"What?" Magnus said.

"I've seen the way you look at her," Ratchet said. "Have you done anything about it?"

"No," Magnus said.

"Why not? Does she feel the same way about you?" Ratchet said.

"Yes," Magnus said. "But. . ."

"What? You're afraid of letting someone in? You've known Elita a very long time. If you're afraid of changing the status of your relationship, I can understand your reluctance to pursue something more than friendship," Ratchet said. "The transition of my own relationship with Ironhide was less than smooth, but I can assure you the tribulations are well worth it."

"It's not that," Magnus said. "Well, mostly, but that's not all."

"Is it the issue of interfacing? If it's just that you've never interfaced before, there's nothing to be afraid of," Ratchet said.

"We're done," Magnus said, standing. He strode out of the med bay, and around the corner, headed for Elita's quarters. But he didn't make it. He felt a sudden stinging along his back struts, then another pain in his knee, and then everything went black.


	18. Chapter 18

A Bet's A Bet

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Prowl stood guard while Sideswipe and Sunstreaker restored the access panel to the door to Elita-1's quarters.

"Are you two almost done? She'll be back any minute," Prowl said.

"I would be, if Sunshine would finish with the rewiring," Sideswipe said.

Sunstreaker shot his twin an evil look, completing his task, and watched while his brother set the keypad back into the wall.

"Finished," Sideswipe said.

"Come on," Prowl said.

"That was easy," Sideswipe said. "Well, sort of. The easy part was getting _into_ Elita's quarters."

"I don't need a play by play of what we just did," Prowl said. "I can't believe _I_ agreed to this. It's blackmail and bribery."

"Not really," Sideswipe said. "Think of it as revenge. A reward for work well done. Prime owes us. He even said so. Face it-you want three days off with the two of us, and high grade from Prime's own stash. And he's given us free rein to kick it off with a party on Friday, so don't complain. . .although the reason for the party. . .what's it gonna be like having a little Ironhide running around?"

Prowl vented air in a sigh. The first item of his day had been an email sent to all of the command staff, and later everyone else. An email announcing Ironhide and Ratchet were expectant parents, and Ironhide was the one carrying. The twins had holos of Lennox's reaction, and circulated them through NEST's ranks. The human commanding officer fainted, hearing news of his best friend's impending parenthood, version 2.0. And Optimus, in order to honor his friends and their good news, dangled the opportunity to plan a party and get high grade from his secret supply in front of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Damning himself, Prowl agreed that he would oversee the task Optimus requested with the assistance of the twins. He didn't want them to get caught, and if they did, he was going down with them. So was the one who shot Ultra Magnus with stun grenades as he left the med bay, and the twins helped put him in stasis cuffs, then broke into Elita-1's quarters, leaving the big mech unconscious, bound and waiting as a present for the femme.

"A sparkling will be a welcome addition to the base," Sunstreaker said. "Ratchet and Ironhide deserve it."

"Yeah, but like I said, a little Ironhide. Or a little Ratchet. . ." Sideswipe said.

"Arcee embodies the best of both her creators, so I imagine this new sparkling will be much the same," Prowl said. "Sideswipe, I agree with Sunstreaker. A sparkling is a precious thing, and will be very welcome."

"Might be kinda fun to have one," Sideswipe said. "Not now. Later."

"If one of us sparks Prowl, or vice versa, it'll probably be twins," Sunstreaker said.

"Good point," Sideswipe said.

Sunstreaker changed the subject. "I wonder what Prime did to piss off Elita or Magnus, to pull off something like this," he said.

"He's probably helping things alone," Prowl offered. "Have you seen how Magnus looks at Elita?"

"Makes me want to purge," Sideswipe said. "If he cares about her, he needs to do something about it. Or she will. I wonder what she'll do when she finds him in her berth."

"Hopefully nature will take its course," Prowl said. "Elita has been uncharacteristically moody since Magnus' arrival."

"No kidding," Sideswipe said. "C'mon. I don't want to be anywhere close when Magnus wakes up."

88888

Making up an excuse to get Elita to his quarters while matters were taken care of was an easy exercise for Optimus Prime. However, the tables quickly turned on him when the femme started asking questions regarding Hot Rod.

"Magnus said something earlier tonight I was wondering about," Elita said, sitting down on Optimus' berth, reaching for one of the ancient data crystals on his shelf. "He said Hot Rod was a Prime, and he needs to start acting like it."

Optimus shuttered his optics in surprise. It was unlike Ultra Magnus to let news of such magnitude just slip. Maybe helping things along with Elita was a good thing, if he was losing his self-control.

"Hot Rod is a Prime," Optimus said.

"Why haven't you said anything to the others?" Elita asked.

"I'm trying to give him time to adjust to that fact, and what it means," Optimus said.

"In other words, you're trying to give him something you weren't allowed," Elita said. "Ease him into it."

"It's a luxury he can be afforded," Optimus said.

"He can't be coddled," Elita said.

"He's not," Optimus said. "He's being treated as if nothing has changed."

"But it has," Elita said.

"Do not tell me how I should treat this matter, Elita," Optimus said. "Your counsel is appreciated, but. . ."

"I don't know what it's like to be a Prime," Elita said. "I was your consort long enough to understand what it means to be Prime, and all the responsibilities that entails. I have a better understanding than most. Don't you think Hot Rod could benefit of the experience of those around him in case the worst does happen? What is it the humans say-'prepare for the worst and hope for the best?"

"Why do you think he's been assigned to work with Kup?" Optimus asked.

"True, but he'd learn more from you," Elita said. "You should spend more time with him, and not just because he's a Prime. I get the feeling maybe you two might be attracted to each other."

Optimus stared at the floor.

"Well?" Elita said.

"You would not be wrong in that assumption," Optimus said.

"Don't wait to do something about it," Elita said. "You deserve happiness."

"So do you," Optimus said.

"If only Magnus would come around," Elita said.

"He will," Optimus said. "I hope."

Before he could say more, his internal comm was pinged.

:Package is delivered: Prowl commed.

"Elita, we can continue this discussion later," Optimus said. "It's late, and I have patrol early in the morning. Good night."

Elita nodded, leaving his quarters. At least Optimus didn't deny the attraction between himself and Hot Rod. Something good to think about, as well as the news about Ironhide and Ratchet. Arcee was excited about the new sibling she'd soon have, and Elita looked forward to what it meant for all the Autobots-the chance to finally get something of their old lives back.

Rounding the corner to her quarters, she stopped, entered the access code, and entered as the door slid open. Elita raised an optic ridge in surprise. There, on her bert, sat a puzzled-looking Ultra Magnus. His hands were in stasis cuffs, resting in his lap.

He met her gaze. "Would you mind telling me how I got here?"


	19. Chapter 19

A Bet's A Bet

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Elita-1 considered the fact she was hallucinating. However, Ultra Magnus, struggling against his bonds, and giving her an angry glare was proof enough against hallucination.

"Let me go," Magnus said.

"I'll have to think about it," Elita said. "What were you doing before you ended up in my berth?"

"I remember walking from the med bay, then waking up here," Magnus said.

"Nothing in between?" Elita asked.

"No." Magnus continued trying to get out of the stasis cuffs, while Elita regarded him, hands on hips, thinking. The femme wouldn't put it past Optimus to have someone truss up Magnus like a gift and dump him in her quarters. If Optimus was responsible, it was a sweet gesture, but the femme was going to kick his aft. Or someone was playing a practical joke on Magnus. Or her. She'd deal with it either way.

"Can you please see about getting me out of these things?" Magnus asked.

"Maybe," Elita said. "But first, you're going to answer a few questions."

He frowned, but the femme silenced him with a look.

"Since you got here to Earth, you've been nothing but short with me. Why? I knew you'd have reservations about changing the nature of or relationship, but I didn't think you'd react like this." She touched his cheek. "Magnus, please. . ."

Looking into her optics, and seeing the pain and longing there, and the question hanging between them, Magnus resisted the urge to bang his head on the floor until his was offline. He wanted to answer the question, clear the air about the damn bet and his feelings for Elita, but at the moment, he felt terrible. Like he'd betrayed Elita and her trust, her hope for the future. He couldn't leave her hanging like this, again. So he started talking.

"I do care for you, and I want to talk about our future," Magnus said. "I am afraid of ruining what we already have. . .but there's something I need tell you first."

The femme crossed her arms, waiting. Finally, a little honesty, but they'd reached this point before.

"Well?"

"I don't want you to think less of me," Magnus said.

"You acting like an aft makes me think less than well of you," Elita said. "What can't you tell me?"

"Give me a few days, and it won't matter anymore," Magnus said, trying to gather the tatters of his torn dignity. He was not going to lose the bet, and he was not going to admit the the femme he loved he was a wagering mech. Damn. If Elita wasn't so persistent, if she'd just trust him enough to give him the time and space he needed, they could court, bond and spend the rest of their lives together. But no.

"Get out," Elita said.

"What?"

"You heard me," she said. "Leave. Now. I'm going to count to three, and you better be out the door. . .One. . ."

He was off his feet, and out the door before she hit two.

88888

Kup watched as Hot Rod tried removing the stasis cuffs from Magnus. The big mech sat silent while Hot Rod worked, and the silence was killing Kup.

"Mind telling us why you're cuffed? Or do I not want to know?" Kup asked.

Magnus shot him a look, but stayed quiet.

"Fine," Kup said, glad when Hot Rod finally got the cuffs off Magnus.

"Somebody ruined a pair of cuffs immobilizing you. Trashed good equipment. Usually you'd be saying something about it."

"I'll get you a pair of cuffs from the Xantium to replace them," Magnus said, leaving Kup's office.

"Why are you trying to bait him?" Hot Rod asked.

"You know why he was in cuffs?" Kup said.

"Not really," Hot Rod said.

"I'll take that as a yes," Kup said. "I bet this has something to do with Elita. Aft-head needs to make things right with her before she does something he'll regret."

Hot Rod snorted. Kup was right, but it was kind of fun watching Magnus' calm destroyed over a femme. He just hoped there was a base standing when the femme was done waiting.


	20. Chapter 20

A Bet's A Bet

Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

:Why was Magnus trussed up in my quarters like a human Christmas turkey? I want an answer, and I want it _now_:

The comm roused Optimus Prime from recharge.

:You better be in your quarters when I get there:

He stood, bolting out of his quarters, lest the angry femme find him. Obviously his little prank didn't have the desired effect. The Autobot leader made for the med bay, the closest place he could think of to hide. The bay was locked down for the night, but he entered his override code, letting himself in. Once the doors were re-sealed, he looked for a place to wait out the femme if she managed getting inside.

Ratchet, who was working late in his office, noticed his leader lurking in the shadows. He popped his head out of the office. "Need something, Prime?" the medic asked.

"Come out, Optimus. I know you're in here," Elita-1 yelled, the sound of her voice muffled by the doors.

"Hiding? Really mature, Prime," Ratchet said. "I won't tell Elita where you are, but you owe me. Just for that, you're offering part of your high grade stash for the party I know the twins and Jazz are planning for Friday."

"Thank you, Ratchet," Optimus said.

"Hide yourself in the supply room," Ratchet said. "I'll get rid of Elita."

The medic waited for his Prime to make himself scarce, then opened the med bay doors.

"He's not here," Ratchet said. "He was by about five minutes ago. You might want to check his quarters, or the rec room. Anything I can help you with?"

"Mech stupidity," Elita said.

"That's a terminal glitch I cannot rectify," Ratchet said.

The femme shook her head in frustration, leaving the medic alone.

"She's gone," Ratchet yelled.

Optimus came out of the supply room.

"What did you do to set her off?" Ratchet asked.

"Nothing," Optimus said.

"Nothing, my aft," Ratchet said. "Go before she comes back. I'm not putting you back together if she catches you."

88888

Hot Rod didn't get much of a chance to see Optimus after the Ultra Magnus incident. Magnus was wound tighter than usual, and riding the aft of anyone who didn't follow his orders to the letter. Fortunately, it was Friday, and they all had a party to enjoy that night. Springer was hoping to spend some down time with Arcee, and the party would provide the perfect opportunity. Hot Rod just wished would break already and get them all off the hook.

Elita-1 was still angry, and avoiding Optimus and Magnus. She'd been short with him on patrol the past two days, and thankfully, Hot Rod had monitor duty on board the Xantium, then it was off to party. Ironhide and Ratchet's news was as good a reason as any to celebrate, Hot Rod reflected. He figured the femme was more angry about Magnus' reluctance to talk with her rather than the prank. He knew they'd all find out eventually.

88888

So many large egos stuck inside one small room, Ratchet mused. Wheeljack was chatting up Graham and Epps. Springer wouldn't stray from Kup's side, all the while looking at the floor, trying to avoid Arcee. Hot Rod shot looks at his Prime occasionally, but at least he tried having a good time. Ultra Magnus sat at a table with Roadbuster and Blurr, Ratchet noted, half-heartedly listening to the conversation. A lively bunch they were.

At his own table, Ironhide argued with his Prime about some shared incident in their past, before they both met Ratchet. Arcee sat beside him, occasionally glancing over at Springer's table.

"You should go rescue Springer," Ratchet said. "Kup looks like he's on a roll."

"It's all right?" Arcee asked.

"Why wouldn't it be? You're old enough to make your own decisions about who you want to spend time with," Ratchet said. "Go take a walk with him, but don't be out too late."

"I won't," Arcee said. "Chromia will never let me hear the end of it if I'm late for monitor duty in the morning."

Ratchet squeezed his daughter's hand. "Have fun," he said.

She kissed him on the cheek, heading for Springer. And he couldn't hide his surprise when the femme grabbed him by the hand, hauling him out of his chair.

"C'mon," she said.


	21. Chapter 21

A Bet's A Bet

Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Ultra Magnus excused himself from his table. Enough was enough. He wasn't enjoying himself, and his time would be better spent working or recharging. He walked outside the rec room, not expecting to find Elita-1 blocking his path.

"Leaving so soon?" Elita asked, arms crossed.

"I have work to do," Magnus said.

"Even Optimus is having a good time," Elita said.

"I'm not in the mood," Magnus said.

"Can we talk?" Elita asked. "Just for a few minutes. Please? I'd like to apologize."

Magnus turned around, facing the femme, taking her hands in his own. "Elita, I should be apologizing to you," he said. "I'm sorry I've been an aft. Can you forgive me?"

"Maybe," Elita said, dragging the mech toward her quarters.

88888

Star-gazing. Such a simple thing, yet Springer was over the moon. Arcee sat beside him, and Springer listened, attention centered on what the femme was saying. He gave her a sidelong glance, noticing how beautiful she looked, but that wasn't the least of Arcee's attractive qualities. She was an intelligent, funny, fierce, passionate being.

". . .and Blurr was standing there, with the twins, while Prowl was asking them what they planned with so much lubricant. For once, it wasn't anything bad. Ratchet said he needed it, and asked the twins to get it. He didn't care how, but Prowl made the whole situation worse by asking what he needed it for and that's how he ended up in the med bay this afternoon," Arcee said, finishing her story. And she noticed Springer was staring.

"What's so interesting?" Arcee asked.

Springer immediately looked at the ground. He didn't mean to get caught staring, but he was going to be honest.

"You," Springer said.

"I'm not that intriguing," Arcee said.

"Wanna bet?" Springer said, squeezing the femme's hand.

"Don't," Arcee said. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you're just trying to get under my armor. I've been warned plenty about being alone with strong, attractive mechs."

"You think I'm attractive?" Springer asked, grinning.

"Yes," Arcee said. "Handsome, strong, funny, but you're also cocky, and Ultra Magnus has said some less than polite things about you in front of me."

"Slag," Springer muttered. He was going to have _words_ with Ultra Magnus.

"But don't worry," Arcee said, tilting Springer's head up with a finger under his chin. "I don't believe a word. Most of it, anyway."

"Smart femme," Springer said, slipping an arm around Arcee, pulling her close for a moment, letting her go, lest anyone seeing them get the wrong idea. "C'mon. Let's go back inside."

88888

Hot Rod stepped outside, needing some air. And he was looking for Springer. He didn't think his brother would jeopardize his chances with Arcee by violating the terms of the bet, but sometimes Springer's desires got in the way of his good sense. Hot Rod was less cavalier with his affections, and often served as Springer's voice of reason. Most of the time, Springer didn't listen. He just hoped the other mech was wise enough to keep his hands off Arcee until the bet was over. And that Springer could resist Arcee if she decided to take the initiative. Considering her creators, and the stories he'd heard about their courtship, Hot Rod considered the odds were in the femme's favor. If Springer didn't move fast enough for the femme, Hot Rod wondered what tactics Arcee would use.

"Tired of the gossip?" a familiar voice rumbled.

Hot Rod turned around, finding Optimus Prime behind him.

"No. Just needed some time to think," Hot Rod said.

"About?" Optimus asked.

"How Spring does not know what he's getting himself into trying to court Ironhide and Ratchet's daughter," Hot Rod said.

Optimus' optics glimmered with mirth. "Arcee is as tenacious as both of her creators," he said. "But it is tempered by her good nature."

"Where she got that, I have no idea," Hot Rod said. "I've only ever been on both of their bad sides."

"They're fortunate to have such an offspring," Optimus said. "And expecting another."

Hot Rod snorted. "I wonder if we can all survive Ironhide carrying," he said.

"Ratchet will help keep him in check," Optimus said. "That two such prominent Autobots are sparked gives me hope for the future."

"They're sparked because they can't keep their hands off each other," Hot Rod said.

"True," Optimus said. "But they are lucky to have one another. Sometimes. . ."

"Sometimes what?" Hot Rod asked.

"Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have someone. . .a bond mate, or just someone in my life again. My relationship with Elita-1 was not an easy one, but I would not trade it for anything."

"She's an exceptional femme," Hot Rod said. "If Magnus knows what's good for him, he'll go ahead and do something about his feelings for Elita-1."

"Unfortunately, Magnus is stubborn," Optimus said.

"Blind is more like it," Hot Rod added.

"He is that, but I have given them my blessing," Optimus said. "The rest is up to them. And Elita's patience is about to run out. I have no sympathy for Magnus right now, if he further enflames her ire."

"He's gonna get what he deserves," Hot Rod said. "I better go find Springer before he does something we'll both regret.

"Wait," Optimus said, catching Hot Rod by the wrist. Optimus pulled him back into the shadows, quickly kissing the other mech.

"If Magnus finds out. . ." Hot Rod said, breaking off the kiss.

"This is the least of infractions compared to Magnus' previous violation of the terms of the bet," Optimus said.

"If he finds out, he'll make both our lives miserable," Hot Rod said, crossing his arms.

"I am his Prime," Optimus said. "And so are you."

"Yeah, like that'll stick," Hot Rod said.

"All right then-regardless of what happens with the bet, I'll speak to Ironhide and Ratchet on Springer's behalf, as a favor to you," Optimus said. "If I must. Are Springer's intentions toward Arcee honorable?"

"As far as I can tell," Hot Rod said. "He hasn't done anything to endanger his chances, and neither have I."

Optimus searched the other mech's face a moment, before kissing him again, lingering a few seconds.

"This is just a taste," Optimus said. "Don't forget, we have patrol together tomorrow."

"See you then," Hot Rod said, watching him go, only to be startled by a hand on his shoulder.

"What were you doing with Prime?" Springer asked, arms crossed.

"Talking," Hot Rod said. "Which is all you were doing with Arcee, right?"

"We were stargazing, actually," Springer said, smiling, but it quickly went away. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Talking," Hot Rod said. "That's all."

"Good," Springer said. "C'mon. Let's go back to the party."

88888

Ultra Magnus woke, rested and sated, with Elita-1's head pillowed on his chest.

He pulled away from the femme, rousing her from recharge.

"Where are you going?" she asked. "Stay."

"I have to get back to the Xantium," he said. "But I'll be back later, so we can talk."

Elita smiled, caressing his face one last time before settling back on the berth.

Bullet dodged, Magnus thought.


	22. Chapter 22

A Bet's A Bet

Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Prowl had a processor ache to end them all. He rubbed his head, coming out of the quarters he shared with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. The tactician braced himself with one hand against the wall, cursing both twins and high grade.

Sunstreaker snaked an arm around Prowl's waist.

"Prowler, come back inside," he murmured. "What are you doing up?"

Prowl silenced Sunstreaker with an elbow to his midsection, nodding at the scene going on down the corridor.

Elita-1's door was open, and Ultra Magnus was leaving. Prowl waited until Ultra Magnus rounded the corner down the hall before he turned, shoving Sunstreaker back inside their own quarters.

"Did I just see what I think I saw?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Yes," Prowl said.

"Ol' spit and polish finally grew some bearings," Sunstreaker said. "I hope. Elita's been moody since he got here. Or she wore him down like we did with you."

"You did not wear me down," Prowl said. "I looked at all the data at hand before making my decision to begin a relationship with the two of you."

"You gave up," Sunstreaker said. "Admit it."

"Regardless, it's one of the best decisions I've ever made," Prowl said.

"Yeah," Sunstreaker said. "But I don't think Ratchet's gonna agree with your latest."

"No," Prowl said. "I cannot wait to see the look on his face if we've succeeded."

"That will be the last thing you see if we did," Sunstreaker said. "Next time, Sideswipe gets to volunteer for your 'research.'"

Prowl kissed the gold twin on the nose. "I'll have to try harder next time to convince him," he said. "Before we go see Ratchet, I have to ask a favor of you-you can't say anything about seeing Ultra Magnus leaving Elita's quarters."

Sunstreaker crossed his arms. "OK," he said.

No argument from Sunstreaker? That was unusual, Prowl mused.

"What will this cost me?" Prowl asked.

"Nothing," Sunstreaker said. "Yet. Let's go see Ratchet."

88888

Optimus Prime frowned at the data pad in his hands. The pad wasn't his source of annoyance. No, that blame belonged to Jazz. Instead of spending some quality time alone with Hot Rod out on patrol, Optimus was waiting for a report from Ratchet. The medic was evaluating the condition of both Jazz and Sunstreaker. Jazz had lost a dare with Drift and Blurr, and Ratchet hadn't disclosed a reason for Sunstreaker's presence in the med bay. A lovely Saturday morning blighted by terminal stupidity and high grade. Maybe terminal stupidity was too strong. Or he just needed a day off to blow off some steam himself. With Ultra Magnus around, he could take a day off. Just one day, he promised himself. Before he could figure out what he would do on his hypothetical day off, he looked up to find Elita-1 letting herself into his office.

"Why aren't you out enjoying the day?" Elita asked.

"Didn't you hear about Jazz's?" Optimus asked, setting down his data pad.

"I just know it was a game of truth or dare that went bad," Elita said.

"'Bad' is an understatement," Optimus said. "Ratchet's particularly angry about it."

"He's just cross because he had to leave Ironhide so early," Elita said. "Speaking of leaving early, I wonder what Magnus is up to?"

"I'm sorry he left the gathering so early last night," Optimus said.

"Don't be," Elita said, smiling.

Optimus cocked an optic ridge in interest, but the femme changed the subject.

"Spend any time with Hot Rod?" she asked.

"We talked briefly," Optimus said.

"You should do more than talk," Elita said. "Go find him. Do something besides sit here and mope about having to deal with a disciplinary hearing."

"I would but. . ."

A crash, followed by the sound of cursing quickly coming toward his office silenced the Autobot leader.

"So help me Primus, I'm going to rip out his spark. . ." Ratchet muttered, entering Optimus' office. "Get off your aft and come help me get Prowl off the med bay floor. He just glitched, and I can't find Sideswipe and Jazz is incapacitated by laughter. Sunstreaker is unconscious, and I need someone to sit with him until I gan get this sorted. Elita, would you mind going to keep an eye on him?"

She nodded, walking after the medic, Optimus following. The med bay was in less than pristine order. Prowl was indeed laying on the floor, face down, unmoving. Sunstreaker was on one medical berth, Jazz occupying another, holding one of his arms on his lap, shoulders heaving with laughter.

"What is going on?" Optimus asked helping Ratchet set Prowl on the only other unoccupied berth.

"Don't ask me that right now," Ratchet said. "Can you get somebody to go look for Sideswipe? If he's in the same condition as his brother. . ."

Optimus quickly commed Kup, asking him to find Sideswipe.

"I imagine Sideswipe is out cold, considering," Ratchet said. "I shouldn't be surprised. Really, I shouldn't. Would you mind reassigning Red Alert as chief medical officer, while I transfer to the Xantium?"

"You'll have to ask Ultra Magnus about that," Optimus said. "Why is Sunstreaker unconscious?"

"I'll let Prowl tell you if he ever wakes up," Ratchet said.

"Ratchet. . ."

"I smacked Sunstreaker in the head with a wrench a little harder than intended," Ratchet said. "And Prowl glitched."

"You should show a little more compassion for your patients," Elita said.

"Don't talk to me about compassion," Ratchet said. "I have plenty of sympathy for my patients, but when they do stupid things. . ."

He trailed off, realizing who he was talking to. Prime and femme commander, two beings who had enough fire power to level him and the med bay. Optimus he could push, but Elita had been on edge lately because of Ultra Magnus and his reluctance to commit to anything resembling a relationship. The medic sat down.

"I'm comming Red Alert. She can come take over this mess," Ratchet said. "Ironhide isn't feeling well, and that takes precedence this morning over anything else. Good day."

88888

Ratchet sat on the floor with with Ironhide, listening to his mate grumble. He'd stopped purging, for the moment.

"I assure you Arcee was in her quarters at a decent hour," Ratchet said. "I told you to lay off the high grade in your condition."

Ironhide leaned against the medic, who rubbed the back of his mate's neck.

"I remember doing this for you when you carried Arcee," Ironhide said. "The pressure points help with the purging," Ratchet said. "Next time listen to me, all right?"

"Next time I hope I'm not the one carrying," Ironhide said. "You can carry the next one."

"You want another after this?" Ratchet asked, surprised.

"I wouldn't mind," Ironhide said.

"We're going to have our hands full with this new one," Ratchet said.

"Is it just one?" Ironhide asked.

"Yes," Ratchet said.

"Thank Primus," Ironhide said. "Not that I wouldn't mind twins, but we're going to be busy enough balancing our duties and raising a single sparkling."

"We'll have help," Ratchet said. "Arcee is looking forward to watching this new sparkling, and Kup has already volunteered his services."

"Kup just wants someone new to tell his stories," Ironhide said.

"True," Ratchet said, wanting to change the subject. "Notice anything interesting about the gathering last night?"

"Tell me Optimus didn't sneak off with Hot Rod last night," Ironhide said.

"I don't think there was any sneaking," Ratchet said.

"So. . ."

"They talked outside briefly, then Optimus came back inside," Ratchet said. "No funny business."

"Yet," Ironhide said. "If he likes Hot Rod, he should do something about it. I can't say I approve of his choice, but he does deserve someone."

"I'm sure Optimus would like to hear you approve," Ratchet said, nibbling at Ironhide's audio.

Ironhide snorted. "He's never needed my approval for anything," he said.

"He values your opinion, at least," Ratchet said.

"That's something," Ironhide said. "Wait-why are you here? Shouldn't you be in the med bay?"

"Red Alert is covering for me," Ratchet said, helping Ironhide up, and pulling him toward the berth. "I don't have anywhere to be for a while. We might as well enjoy some time together."

"Even if it is recharging," Ironhide said, snuggling against his mate.


	23. Chapter 23

A Bet's A Bet

Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Hot Rod had command of the watch in ops instead of patrolling with Optimus.

:Having fun?: Springer asked.

:Tons: Hot Rod said.

:I'd rather be anywhere but here: Springer said.

:Yeah, with Arcee. How's that going?: Hot Rod said.

:Good. How's it going with Prime?:

:It's not going anywhere: Hot Rod retorted.

:You can't deny you're interested: Springer said.

:What makes you think that?:

:The amount of time you spend together: Springer said.

Damn. Springer had noticed.

:It's mostly work: Hot Rod said.

:Mostly?:

:Yeah, Spring. Mostly. Except there is one thing I do need to tell you. It's kind of important:

:What?: Springer said, looking at his brother, optics narrowing.

:Nothing bad, well, not completely. Just depends on how you're going to take it. And nothing that will endanger the bet: Hot Rod added the last to keep his brother from throttling him.

:If it's so important, just tell me: Springer said.

:Now isn't the time: Hot Rod said. Sure, he was ready to tell his brother he was a Prime.

:You say it's important, and then you won't tell me. Must not matter that much: Springer said.

:It is important, jackass: Hot Rod said.

:Then 'fess up: Springer said.

:When the bet is over: Hot Rod said.

:OK: Springer said.

Hot Rod relaxed, glad his brother let go of the issue. :Stay out of trouble:

:I will if you will:

88888

Optimus Prime's head hurt. The throbbing wasn't from high grade night before. He wished it was, but nothing could change the fact it was from the stupidity exhibited by his immediate subordinates. Jazz's failed dare landing him in the med bay. Prowl's glitch acting up due to something involving Sunstreaker. He could be out enjoying a leisurely patrol with Hot Rod, but no, he was stuck in his office, working. Or operating under the pretense of working, waiting for Prowl to show. Ratchet had let him out of the med bay but Prowl had gotten sidetracked with Sideswipe. But now Prowl was sitting patiently, waiting for him to reach a stopping point with the report he was working on. Except Prowl was growing uncharacteristically impatient, so he decided to let his Prime know the good news.

"I'm going to be a sire," Prowl said.

Optimus' head snapped up.

"What?"

"Sunstreaker is carrying," Prowl said. "However, that is not the only news I have to share."

Optimus set down his data pad.

"I saw Magnus leaving Elita-1's quarters this morning," Prowl said.

"No one else knows about this?" Optimus asked.

"Just Sunstreaker," Prowl said. "But he won't say anything. I assume you're asking about Ultra Magnus, correct?"

"It took him longer to give in than I predicted," Optimus said.

"Now that he's lost the bet, how are you going to proceed?" Prowl said.

"I'll see how things go," Optimus said. "But that's another matter. How did you convince Sunstreaker. . .wait, I don't want to know. I'll just offer my congratulations instead."

"Thank you," Prowl said. "Are you making progress with Hot Rod?"

"That, my friend, is none of your business," Optimus said.

"Things must be going well then," Prowl said.

"Not as well as they could be without Magnus' damn bet," Optimus said.

"You're not going to let him know you know he's lost, correct?" Prowl asked.

Optimus shrugged. "I'll have to consider that," he said.


	24. Chapter 24

A Bet's A Bet

Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Early evening. A Saturday night, and Kup was out doing a routine maintenance check on the base's perimeter defenses. Scanning shield generators wasn't his idea of fun, but it was overdue. It was a quiet night so far. Nothing like the one before. Parties were always fun, but even with the revelry helping set everyone at ease, there was still a little tension on base. Relationship troubles. Damn younglings didn't know how to conduct themselves. If they cared for someone, they needed to act on it, not just moon around. Life was too short for anything else. Take for example the conversation he didn't mean to overhear at the moment.

Arcee and Springer were taking a walk around the base, and had stopped near the generator he was putting back together.

"Would you like to take a drive to the lake?" Arcee asked.

Frag. "Maybe later," Springer said.

Kup frowned, hands on hips, watching the exchange.

"We're both off duty, and there's not much else to do, so why not?" Arcee said.

"I gotta talk to Rodi about something," Springer said. "We can meet in the rec room later."

"Sure," Arcee said, arms crossed, before turning and striding away.

Kup walked over to Springer, placing a hand on the younger mech's shoulder.

"Mind telling me why you just blew off the femme you've been chasing since we got here?" Kup asked.

"I have my reasons," Springer said.

"Would those reasons be named Ironhide and Ratchet?"

"Yeah," Springer said, with some hesitation.

At least the pair instilled some fear in Springer.

"They're not gonna hurt you if you take just a drive with the femme," Kup said. "Anything else and they might. Remember that."

"You think it would be OK?" Springer asked.

"I just said it was," Kup said. "Don't do anything you'll regret. Got it?"

"Yeah," Springer said, taking off after the femme.

Kup shook his head in exasperation, picking up his tools. Younglings. He wished Springer the best of luck. He only wondered how long the femme would wait before she made a move. It wasn't if, but when. She was Ironhide and Ratchet's daughter. Springer didn't stand a chance. Not that Hot Rod wasn't faring any better. He knew the lad was the type to go after what he wanted, but finding out he was a Prime gave the young mech a much-needed reality check. Lucky for him, Optimus seemed to enjoy Hot Rod's company, and the younger mech reciprocated. They needed to stop dancing around each other and get things moving. They were in the middle of a war, and nothing was guaranteed. And he wanted to mentor another sparkling of the lineage of the Primes. Not now, but if and when _that_ happened.

Taking it slow was a good thing. Optimus and Hot Rod needed to get a chance to know each other better, but sometimes, taking that plunge was best. Like Elita-1 and Ultra Magnus. They'd known each other a long time, and Magnus was avoiding the femme. Not intelligent at all. Kup wondered how long the femme would wait for Magnus to come to his senses, or make the decision for him.

Springer was usually more forthcoming with his intentions. So was Hot Rod, but they each had the potential to settle into a steady long-term relationship.

Kup wanted them settled-Optimus, Elita and Magnus. Once, he thought they would form a trine, but it didn't happen. Ultra Magnus and Elita-1. . .Magnus deserved whatever he got. Kup couldn't blame the femme if she ripped off the mech's interface array and threw it back at him. Magnus was worse than Prowl when it came to relationships, but even Prowl had wised up and got involved with the twins. And Primus help them all, Sunstreaker was carrying Prowl's sparkling. That bit of news that morning made his spark swell with happiness. Two sparklings now, maybe more in the future. Hmm. . .that made him wonder if Magnus knew that little bit of data about Sunstreaker. It would probably cause him to glitch.

Kup smiled at that thought. Ol' Mags was much too serious for his own good. He didn't deserve a femme like Elita-1. Well, maybe he did. They complemented one another. He just hoped the mech was wise enough to recognized the chance he was being given.

And his thoughts cycled back to Optimus. Hot Rod's relationship with Optimus, if it went where Kup was thinking, would help settle the younger mech, give him stability. Optimus would gain the companionship he lacked, and a partner who could lessen his burden as Prime as well share it. Hot Rod would also pose a challenge the likes of which Optimus likely never encountered before.

Then there was poor Springer. If he was smart, he would behave himself. Maybe not. Arcee had been sheltered, and deserved a chance to see a little of what life had to offer before she settled down. Springer could give her something of both if he didn't get himself reduced to a skidmark by the femme's creators.

"Need help?"

Kup jumped, startled. Turning around, he saw Chromia gazing up at him, optic ridge raised, hands on hips.

"I got it," Kup said, picking up his tool case. "What're you doing out here?"

"Prowl told me you were working, so I thought I'd come keep you company," Chromia said. "Elita is in a mood, Arcee is gone, and you're about the only mech I could stomach right now."

"Is that a compliment?" Kup asked.

"Possibly," Chromia said. "But you're still an antique."

"C'mon," Kup said. "I've got a couple of more generators to check before it gets dark. I would like the company, and the help."

Chromia smiled, falling into step beside Kup, slipping an arm around his waist.

88888

Springer pulled to a stop outside the hangar containing the living quarters, transforming. He waited for Arcee as she completed her own transformation.

"I'm going to have to thank Kup for convincing you to come with me," Arcee said.

"Yeah, I definitely owe him one," Springer said. "I had a great time, and I won't tell your parents you got pulled over for speeding."

Arcee grinned. "Well, if they find out, I'll tell them I dared you," she said.

"It is getting late," Springer said. "I've got patrol tomorrow, but not until evening, if you want to do something."

"Meet you in the rec room at 1000?"

"Sure," Springer said, surprised as Arcee wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his chest. He hesitated a moment before doing the same. She let him go.

"Good night," she said.

Springer grinned. Then sobered. He'd violated the bet. Big time. If Magnus found out, there would be hell to pay. Damn. What was he going to do now?

88888

If he wanted to lock himself in his quarters and ignore the world for a few hours, wasn't that his right and privilege as Prime? An honest question Optimus Prime pondered in the back of his mind as he watched Hot Rod pick up and put down the data crystals he'd given him. The evening started out normal enough-playing a game of Go in the rec room with Hot Rod. Then Elita-1 showed up with a gleam in her optics. A dangerous gleam. One he knew well, and hoped wasn't meant for him. It wasn't, mostly. Instead, she was angry she hadn't heard from Magnus all day, and wanted to know if he'd heard from his errant friend. Magnus referred to as "errant" was interesting. Magnus was not errant.

He stopped playing long enough to talk to her (amazingly, she didn't care if Hot Rod heard what she had to say), and sent the femme on her way. He was trying to enjoy a rare weekend off, and he wasn't going to spend it fixing someone else's relationship troubles, even it if was Elita. Then she'd returned later, even angrier than before, having been refused aboard the Xantium. That was when he dragged Hot Rod to his quarters, trying to avoid Elita and Magnus and their drama.

Now, he was listening to Hot Rod talk about some of his adventures with Springer. The two were almost as bad as the twins. Almost. He smiled. No wonder Magnus talked about the pair the way he did, but he liked what he was hearing.

"What are you smiling about?" Hot Rod asked.

"Thinking," Optimus said.

"About?"

"That Magnus was right to warm me about you," Optimus said. "At least now I have some idea of what I'm getting myself into."

Hot Rod snorted. "He makes it sound worse than it is," he said.

"Magnus needs to loosen up," Optimus said.

"You keep saying that, but I doubt it will happen," Hot Rod said.

"No, apparently not," Optimus said.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Hot Rod asked.

Might as well tell him. "Apparently, Magnus and Elita spent last night together," Optimus said.

Hot Rod frowned. "Finally?"

"Yes," Optimus said. "Sunstreaker saw Magnus leaving her quarters this morning, which would explain why Elita hasn't heard from Magnus since last night. He's probably feeling guilty."

"I'm not going to feel sorry for him when she catches up with him," Hot Rod said.

"Neither am I," Optimus said, frowning as his door chimed. Standing, he went to see who it was. Optics widened as he saw it was Magnus, and he hit the control panel, not wanting Magnus to look in and see he was alone with Hot Rod. No doubt the other mech would have something to say about it.

"What can I do for you, Magnus?" Optimus asked.

"The question is what are you going to do about Prowl and Sunstreaker?" Magnus asked.

"Nothing," Optimus said. "Why are you bringing it up now? Everyone found out this morning."

"I just found out," Magnus said.

"Has Elita caught up with you yet?" Optimus said.

"I haven't seen her yet," Magnus said, trying to look past Optimus into his quarters. "Who do you have in there with you?"

"None of your business," Optimus said. "Magnus, go talk with Elita. She wants to see you. If you don't, I can guarantee you will regret it."

"Tell her I'll see her tomorrow," Magnus said. "I have things to do. Good night."

The door slid shut, and Optimus turned, leaning against it. "I hope he gets his aft shot off," he said.

Hot Rod grinned. "I don't think it'll be his aft he has to worry about," he said.

"No," Optimus said. "You should go before he comes back."

"I had fun," Hot Rod said, heading for the door. Optimus caught him by the hand, pulling him close for a quick kiss.

"Good night," Optimus murmured as Hot Rod left.


	25. Chapter 25

A Bet's A Bet

Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Hot Rod walked into his quarters, finding Springer lounging on his berth.

"Where've you been?" Springer asked.

"With Optimus," Hot Rod said. "Talking and playing Go. What about you?"

"Took a drive to the lake with Arcee," Springer said. "Raced a little."

"Have a good time?" Hot Rod said.

"Yeah," Springer said. "You know, I wish this stupid bet was over. Maybe I should just come clean and tell Arcee the truth. I really do like her, and Primus, I can't believe I'm saying this, I can accept you've got it pretty bad for Optimus."

Huh. This was an interesting turn of events, Hot Rod reflected. Maybe they could end it and he wouldn't have to tell Springer he knew Magnus had already lost, therefore implicating himself. There was only one thing to do.

"Tell her tomorrow then," he said.

"I think I will," Springer said.

88888

Sunday morning. Just before 1000, when he was supposed to meet Arcee. And frag it all, Ultra Magnus was bearing down on him with a look in his optics.

"Don't you have patrol later?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah, what's that got to do with anything?" Springer said.

"Meeting someone?"

"If I am, it's none of your business," Springer said. "Besides, don't you think this damn bet has gone on long enough? I've behaved myself, and you can't. . ."

"Bet? What bet?"

Both mechs whipped around, seeing Elita-1 standing behind them.

"It's nothing," Magnus said.

"What did you wager?" Elita asked, Arcee walking up beside her. Slag. Figured. They were good friends.

"You had a bet going? What, who could get a femme into their berth first?" Arcee asked.

"'Cee, it's nothing like that," Springer said. "I can explain."

"You better," she said, dragging him away, leaving Magnus and Elita alone.

"Well?" Elita said, hands on hips, tapping one foot. A very universal female reaction, Magnus noted.

"Elita, love, really, it's nothing," he said. "I was just. . ."

"Proving what a big mech you are?" Elita said.

Locking himself in his quarter was a show of cowardice. Leaving was not an option. He would stand his ground. He was not in the wrong.

"No," he said.

"Was fragging me part of some bet?" she asked.

"It had nothing to do with. . ."

"You have to the count of three," she said, onlining her weapons.

Ultra Magnus did what only a wise mech could—he ran.

88888

Hot Rod sat at his post in ops, not noticing the mech who entered, optics focused on him. Nor did he hear the quiet exchange between Kup and said mech, who then made his way over to his station, grabbed him by the arm, dragging him out into the corridor.

"Did you know Springer attempted to end our wager today?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"I did," Hot Rod said. "It's about time. We've both behaved ourselves, so lesson learned. I can't say the same for you, however. . ."

"What?"

"Nothing," Hot Rod said. "I have to get back."

He started walking toward the entrance to ops, but turned at the last second, transforming, screaming down the corridor at full speed.

88888

The comm was simple. Two words—_he knows_. Enough to make his energon freeze. Optimus Prime was going to have a long discussion with Hot Rod regarding tact when he had a chance. But he wasn't going anywhere at the moment. Elita was curled on the berth beside him, finally in recharge. He sat by the femme, holding her hand. That she came to him and not Chromia showed how much she trusted him. Frag. He was going to his ass handed to him if he told the truth. Maybe in this one instance he could maintain his silence? No. Can't happen. He'd have to come clean. Complicit, and getting his ass kicked. Or not. She'd have his head when she found out he didn't tell her.

More pressing was Ultra Magnus' cowardice for not telling her the truth himself. His friend was holed up in his quarters on the Xantium and wasn't responding to comms. Good thing, too. Ironhide, Ratchet and an angry Springer were gunning for his aft. That Springer still functioned was a miracle after how he botched his explanation about the wager, and only by the good timing of his Prime, the grace of Primus' and Arcee's pleas to her parents was the green mech still alive. Ironhide and Ratchet were annoyed with Springer, but the fact he'd apologized and Optimus vouched for his sincerity in his desire to court their daughter helped quell their anger. Magnus, on the other hand, was not going to be so fortunate. Ratchet and Ironhide were furious Magnus had upset their daughter so much, and were going to do something about it. Optimus was going to help because of the pain the slagger was causing Elita. Hot Rod volunteered to assist, mainly to help make up for his lack of tact.

Ratchet was still trying to talk a hormonal Ironhide out of storming the Xantium. The medic was also in a rage over the fact the situation was distressing Ironhide, and in turn, their developing sparkling. Magnus was going to learn a very valuable lesson about not meddling with a bonded, carrying pair. Maybe he needed to go help calm Ironhide. He let go of Elita's hand, standing to go. And of course, with his current luck, she came out of recharge.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To keep one of my friends from killing the other," Optimus said.

"What are you talking about?" Elita said.

"Ironhide wants to reduce Magnus to slag for upsetting Arcee," Magnus said. "Ratchet is trying to talk him out of it, as much as he'd like to help."

"Why would they be so angry with Magnus when it was Springer who was trying to get to Arcee," Elita said. "If anyone should be angry at Magnus, it's me."

"Magnus should have come clean and admitted the true nature of the bet," Optimus said.

"And you know about its 'true nature?'" Elita asked, optics narrowing in suspicion.

"Elita, it's not what you think." Optimus said, hands up in supplication. "Today has been one misunderstanding after another over a wager that was mostly innocent."

"How do I know you're not lying to cover Magnus' aft? You might be Prime, but you're still a mech," Elita said.

"I've never lied to you," Optimus said. "Our relationship has always been based on truth and honesty. That has not changed even though the nature of our relationship has."

"If it's the truth, then why don't you tell me?"

"Because Magnus fragged up and it's his place to tell you," Optimus said. "If he doesn't, I'll rip out his spark."


	26. Chapter 26

A Bet's A Bet

Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

An angry Elita-1, and Ironhide and Ratchet gunning for his aft. Not to mention Springer, Hot Rod and Optimus. All over a simple, stupid misunderstanding that was not his fault. Elita's leap of logic was the cause. Femmes. . .he still loved her though.

_Coward_. Ultra Magnus, enforcer of the Tyrest Accords, leader of the Wreckers, future Lord High Protector of Cybertron, brought to his knees by the wrath of a femme. Primus, he was a fool. He had her, then he lost her because of his own stupidity. She'd never forgive him. Then again, he didn't merit her forgiveness. He didn't deserve her. He'd never deserved her. Now he was moping. All he needed now was some high grade and his fall would be complete. He'd apologize to Elita, Optimus and the others in the morning. Except he wasn't getting off the hook that easy. Pounding at his door brought the big mech to his feet.

"Open up, Magnus," Optimus Prime demanded in his most commanding voice, pounding on the door for emphasis. "On my word as Prime, if you don't open this door, the next few minutes are going to be very unpleasant. One. . ."

Great. He invoked the covenant of Primus. Though Magnus wasn't going to open the door, even for that.

"Ultra Magnus, you've picked a fine time do disobey my orders," Optimus bellowed. "Two. . ."

"Fine," Magnus muttered, walking over, hitting the door release, and he was promptly knocked on his aft by his Prime.

"Tell Elita the truth and apologize, or you will regret it," Optimus said.

"Regret what? I already regret making that stupid bet," Magnus said.

"Elita is in my quarters servicing her weapons, so you have very little time before she comes looking for you," Optimus said. "I won't stop her."

"I don't expect you to," Magnus said.

"Oh, going to play the martyr now?" Optimus asked, crossing his arms, watching his friend pick himself up off the floor.

"I'm not what Elita needs," Magnus said.

"You're what she wants," Optimus said. "And I'm sick of watching you pine for her when you've already earned her love. I'm not a fool, Ultra Magnus. I know you've tried to conceal your feelings for Elita since she became my consort. Apologize. Admit you were wrong. Grovel, and she might not consider offlining you. Because if you don't. . ."

He left the threat hanging between them, turning and walking out of Magnus' quarters. Magnus was like a brother, but he was one of the densest mechs around when it came to matters of the spark.

88888

Ratchet listened as Ironhide described in detail the harm he planned on inflicting on Ultra Magnus. The descriptions had become more violent over the course of the afternoon, and not for the first time, the Autobot medic found himself thanking Primus and the universe his bond mate was on his side. Except he couldn't take much more. Ironhide's tantrum was giving him a headache, and wasn't good for the sparkling.

"'Hide, love, calm down," Ratchet said.

"I am not calming down," Ironhide said. "Ultra Magnus needs to be taught a lesson."

Ratchet was trying to be calm, and send that and his affection for his mate through their bond. He was thinking about how much he loved Ironhide, Arcee, and their new sparkling. Almost impossible to remain calm and collected when Ironhide's rage was bleeding through.

Then Arcee was there, sending her own reassurance through their family bond, and letting herself into their quarters.

"Why aren't you with Springer?" Ironhide asked.

"You need me more," Arcee said. "He understands. He and Hot Rod are with Optimus, plotting."

"See," Ratchet said. "Optimus will take care of it for us."

"I don't trust those three mechlings to do my job for me," Ironhide said. "I'm going to mount Magnus' head on our wall as a trophy and melt his frame down for scrap. Or we can have the humans recycle him."

"Elita will have something to say about that," Ratchet said.

"Femme deserves better," Ironhide said.

"I believe she'll disagree with you," Ratchet said. "She's quite taken with Ultra Magnus."

"Then they deserve each other," Ironhide said.

"What about Optimus and Hot Rod?" Ratchet asked, sitting down beside his mate, putting an arm around him.

"That is going to be an interesting courtship," Ironhide said. "I can't wait to watch. Optimus is going to have his hands full."

"What about Springer and I?" Arcee said.

"We'll be watching, all right," Ironhide said.

"'Hide," Ratchet cautioned.

"Springer is a good mech," Ironhide said. "That Optimus wants his brother says much about their line. You could do much worse, Arcee."

She sat down beside him, and he put his free arm around her.

"Springer and I talked. We're going to take things slow, get to know each other before we decide on anything permanent," Arcee said.

Ironhide and Ratchet exchanged a glance. _Yeah, right,_ Ironhide said to his mate through their bond_. That sounds familiar. How long did we wait before we bonded?_

_ If I have to remind you, you're getting to old to be thinking about such things, _Ratchet responded.

_A rhetorical question, aft-head_, Ironhide snapped_. I know how long we 'courted' before we were bonded. You held me down, told me we were bonding or else, next thing I knew, it was done and you were sparked. And here we are. When you make up your mind, I know I don't stand a chance. And neither does Springer where our daughter is concerned._

_ Still feel like kicking Ultra Magnus' aft back to Cybertron? _Ratchet asked_._

_Yes, but it can wait. I want to see how much damage Elita inflicts._

"Are you two finished?" Arcee asked.

"Yes," Ratchet said, standing. "I think I'd like to help Optimus plan revenge."


	27. Chapter 27

A Bet's A Bet

Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Springer knew he should've been surprised, finding his brother in the quarters of their Prime, Hot Rod acting like he was quite familiar with them. Except he would've known if Rodi'd gotten frisky with anyone. Except here he was, in their Prime's quarters with his brother, plotting revenge. Why they were in the Prime's quarters, Springer couldn't work out. Rodi had a part in something, and he was going to find out what.

"Will somebody explain what is going on?" Springer asked.

"You'll have to take that up with Ultra Magnus," Optimus said.

Springer looked from Optimus to Hot Rod, but neither elaborated.

"What the hell are you two hiding?" Springer said.

A glance passed between the two mechs.

"Rodi. . ." Springer threatened, hoping his brother would break. He couldn't threaten their Prime, well, he could die trying, and what good was that?

"I would, among other things, like to formally announce my intent to court your brother," Optimus said. "With your permission, of course."

"What in the Pit?" Springer said. "You're the Prime. You don't need my permission. Rodi wouldn't care one way or another if I gave my permission or not. Thanks for asking, but if Rodi wants you, that's good enough for me. But hurt my brother. . ."

"Understood," Optimus said.

Hot Rod was looking from Optimus and his brother and back, considering they were both crazy, but slag. . ."Don't I get any say in this?"

"I thought I've been very clear in my intentions," Optimus said.

"Yeah, you have been, and. . ."  
>"Rodi, shut up," Springer said. "Would someone mind telling me what I'm doing here?"<p>

"Helping plot revenge against Magnus," Hot Rod said.

"Looks more like hiding from someone to me," Springer said.

"That, too, Spring," Hot Rod said.

"Since when do we hide from anything or anyone?" Springer said.

"Springer, it might be wisest to sit this one out, as the humans say," Optimus said.

88888

Ultra Magnus halted outside the rec room, offling his optics a moment, cycling his vents for what was to come. Onlining his optics, he entered the rec room, where Elita was the lone occupant, sitting at a table, servicing her weapons, just as Optimus said.

"Elita," he said as he approached.

The femme stood, turning around, aiming her primary cannon not at his head, but lower. At the armor covering his interface array.

"Have you come to ask forgiveness or grovel?" Elita said.

"Both," Magnus said. "Elita, love, just let me explain. . ."

"One chance, Magnus," Elita said.

"The bet, it was just a simple wager. It's not what you think," Magnus said. "It was an attempt to get Springer and Hot Rod to refrain from any inappropriate behavior."

"And a chance for you to participate in inappropriate behavior?" the femme snapped.

"Elita, the terms of the bet were simple. I couldn't spend any time with you alone. Springer wasn't allowed to be alone with Arcee, and the same stipulation applied to Hot Rod, although I'm not sure who he's been spending time with. However, I violated the terms of the bet, and didn't tell Springer. As I said, it was an attempt to teach them both a lesson. I'm sorry," he said.

"You lied to Springer?" Elita said.

"Withholding the truth isn't the same as lying," Magnus said.

"By _withholding_ information, you've caused the same outcome as lying," Elita said. "Keeping others from the ones they care about, all because you have no common sense and an overdeveloped sense of morality."

"My sense of morality isn't overdeveloped," Magnus said.

"Propriety then," Elita said. "You are so thick-headed. And long overdue for a good fragging. Primus, Magnus, one would think you were untouched before the night we spent together."

Magnus was suddenly staring at the floor, embarrassed. "Elita, there's no need for that kind of talk. . ."

"Please tell me someone popped your seals before we. . ."

The big mech said nothing, crossing his arms. And from the set of his jaw, Elita knew she wasn't getting anything else out of him. Ultra Magnus, leader of the Wreckers, the most feared unit among the Autobot forces, warrior, mech, was a damn prude. Well, she was going to change that. But not now. He wasn't getting off the hook easy.

"You're going to have to do more than apologize. Groveling will be good. And begging my forgiveness. Preferably on your knees. While bound. And in my berth. Not now. Later. When I've forgiven you. You have until the count of three, then I'm coming after you," Elita said. She transformed her left arm, revealing her secondary weapon. "One. . ."

"Elita, there's no need for this," Magnus said.

"Two," Elita said, taking a step forward.

The femme's forward movement with weapons drawn and primed, as well as the look in her optics made the mech's survival instincts kick in. He turned, running, hoping she'd give up. Otherwise, he was going to die without dignity.


	28. Chapter 28

A Bet's A Bet

Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Ultra Magnus made straight for Optimus Prime's quarters, hoping his leader and friend would show him some mercy and give him a place to hide. He wasn't going to be subtle, fearing for his life and all, so he pounded on the door.

"Optimus, open up," he bellowed.

The door opened a fraction, and it wasn't Optimus peeking through the slit; it was Hot Rod staring back.

"What in the Pit are you doing in Prime's quarters?" Magnus asked.

"If you want to talk to Optimus, all you have do to is ask," Hot Rod said. "But we know you're running from Elita-1, so you better get going before she finds you."

"I'm _ordering_ you to open this door," Magnus hissed through gritted denta.

"No can do, Magnus," Hot Rod said, shutting the door.

Magnus started pounding on the door again, this time out of frustration more than anything else. Across the corridor, another door slid open.

"Quit making noise, or I'll make you regret it."

Magnus spun around, finding Ratchet glaring his way.

"Ironhide is in recharge, and so help me Primus if you wake him, you'll answer to both of us," Ratchet said. "It's all I could do anyway to keep him from coming after you for the grief you caused Arcee and Springer."

"You're going to let her see Springer?"

"If we are, that's none of your business, and Arcee is old enough to make that decision for herself," Ratchet snapped. "I'm getting tired of you upsetting my little girl and my carrying mate."

"As if Ironhide needs any assistance in being riled," Magnus said.

"You certainly haven't helped with your antics," Ratchet said.

"I was keeping mechs from any antics," Magnus said.

"You've always had problems with fraternization," Ratchet said. "I remember the hissy fit you threw when you found out Ironhide and I were bonded and I was carrying. Life doesn't stop because of war, and you can only put things on hold for so long, Magnus. Elita-1 loves you, and I know you've been pining after her for vorns, and knowing her, she'll probably forgive you, if you're lucky. Now get lost before I shoot you myself."

Magnus took off down the corridor, leaving Ratchet alone. The aft-head deserved whatever fate had in store.

88888

Optimus watched Hot Rod, who was sitting cross-legged on his desk, a grin on his face.

"I wonder how long it'll take Magnus to figure out no one is going to help him?" Hot Rod mused. He hadn't told his commanding officer his Prime had ordered every bot on base and the Xantium refuse rendering Magnus assistance if they were approached.

"He's going to come back and say I was abusing my power as Prime if he finds out," Optimus said.

"It's kind of fun watching him be so flustered," Hot Rod said.

"You and Springer haven't caused him enough grief?" Optimus asked.

"We keep him on his toes, and half the time, Kup doesn't mind," Hot Rod said. "He says we're young, stupid, and need to learn somehow. Or blow off steam."

"Kup is correct, but I hope to temper some of your youthful enthusiasm for mischief," Optimus said.

"Oh yeah? How?" Hot Rod asked.

"I can think of many ways, and I will eventually demonstrate," Optimus said, closing the distance between them, kissing the crest on Hot Rod's helm. "I think we've all had enough excitement for one day, and if you'd like, you can stay the night with me."

"No funny business," Hot Rod said. "I barely know you."

Optimus chuckled. "That is something I hope to rectify, and soon," he said. "I assume this is going to be a short courtship then?" Hot Rod asked.

"Indeed."


	29. Chapter 29

A Bet's A Bet

Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Ultra Magnus' crew on the Xantium refused to respond to his coms, and he couldn't find one living soul anywhere on base willing to help him. Finally, giving up, using his command override codes, Ultra Magnus let himself into the med bay, barricading himself in a supply closet. He'd ride out Elita's anger, and deal with Ratchet if and when the medic found him. If he'd just been honest with himself and Elita, and come clean about the bet, he'd be with her. Instead, he was hiding from the femme he loved. There. He finally admitted it, at least to himself. Now he needed to tell her that. For a moment, his vision swam and he saw sparks. Primus. He loved Elita-1. Hopefully she'd forgive him, and they could move on from his stupidity. The implications were potentially staggering, if he let himself consider them. Elita-1, wanting to be with him, bond with him, if he had the courage to ask. A bond. Sparklings. Would Elita want a family? The answer was probably yes. Primus. A being half-him running around sometime in the future. A being he was probably going to have to carry himself, considering Elita's current configuration. He was much larger, therefore better suited to carrying. Would it make him less of a mech if he did eventually carry? Well, it wasn't bother Ironhide to carry, and Sunstreaker was also "knocked up," as the humans said.

He was getting ahead of himself. He had to survive long enough to wait out Elita's anger, beg forgiveness, and grovel. Yes, he would grovel, if it would earn her forgiveness. His pride wasn't so great he couldn't admit he was wrong, but he still felt he was right in trying to teach Springer and Hot Rod a lesson, and in doing so, the Pit-spawned pair had earned Elita's sympathy. Fraggers. At least in the relationship department, he was no longer going to be so hard on them. Their respective potential future mates would do that for him. But what was Optimus thinking, wanting to court Hot Rod? His friend's business, he guessed, but he did have to admit it would be fun watching that courtship's progress. Relationships. He'd rather face the Decepticon armada than spend one more second on it for the night, so he tried finding a comfortable position, offlined his optics, willing himself to recharge.

88888

Elita-1 gave up the chase after an hour. Magnus would come crawling back sometime. If not, she'd go drag him to her quarters if he turned up, or get Optimus' help in finding him. For the moment, she was in the rec room, alone, feet up on her table. She'd won her battle, but the war was far from over. And she'd waited so long for Magnus, but how had things become so. . .strange? Magnus' male pride and the stupid bet were at the top of her list. Maybe she'd been too angry over the bet, but she felt she was right in accusing him of keeping others apart. Life was too short, and difficult enough without going through it without someone. It was complicated with someone, but the burden was halved. Magnus also deserved to suffer longer for his stupidity, but she was going to forgive him at the first opportunity.


	30. Chapter 30

A Bet's A Bet

Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

0800, and Ultra Magnus groaned as he came online, trying to stretch, find a more comfortable position. Slag it, he thought, letting himself out of his hiding place, finding three sets of optics staring as he stepped out. Prowl's expression was unreadable, Sunstreaker's one of amusement and Ratchet's was pure malice.

"Thank you for interrupting an exam," the medic said. "Monday you and I are going to have a long discussion about medic-patient confidentiality."

"I'll be sure to make time," Magnus said.

"You will," Ratchet said. "For a mech that's all about protocol, you're sure slipping."

"Prowl, Sunstreaker, I'm sorry to interfere," Magnus said. "I hope your sparkling is doing well, and congratulations. And Ratchet, slag off."

Mustering his tattered pride, Magnus stalked from the med bay, not looking back, and he wasn't able to duck the wrench Ratchet threw at his head. It bounded off his helm, and he picked it up, tossing it back inside the still open doors.

"Crazy medic," he muttered, heading down the corridor toward the rec room. Still early, and he could grab some energon and get out before he could get waylaid by anyone else. Except it was empty, with the exception of Elita-1.

"Good morning, Magnus," she said. "I have to say, recharging in here was not the best idea I've had. I've been waiting for you to show yourself."

She stood, walking toward him, and Magnus backed away, but she lunged forward, reaching up, grabbing him by a finial, dragging him back down the corridor toward the living quarters.

"I don't even know where to start," Elita said. "You owe so many apologies. . ."

Again he tried pulling away, but she stopped, yanking his head down so his optics were level with hers.

"You're acting like a petulant sparkling," the femme snapped. "Grow some backstruts, Magnus. Are you so afraid of your feelings, you can't even say one thing?"

"Elita, I'm so sorry," Magnus said.

"I forgive you," Elita said. "Primus, why can't I stay mad at you?"

"Because you love me, and I don't deserve it?" Magnus said. "Elita, I still can't believe you chose me, I never hoped, I mean, I did, but I never believed I actually had a chance. . ."

He was silenced with a kiss, and then Elita was dragging him toward her quarters.

"Groveling is good," Elita said. "That's a start. We can continue this in my quarters. Oh, and before I forget, you're going to tell everything to Springer, how you lost the bet and didn't have the mettle to tell him."

"Now or later?" Magnus said.

"Let him enjoy a little time with Arcee, and we can get some alone time before he comes after you," Elita said.


End file.
